Zetsubou
by NeKoT
Summary: Despues de dos años te halle... mas nunca me imagine q seria en estas condiciones, ahora hare todo para mantenerte a mi lado... YaOi 'KxR'...Dedicado a mi manita Anis... Cap 3 UP!
1. ahora que te halle

Nassss!... YO de nuevo por estos lares y con una nueva historia que espero les vaya a gustar… se que últimamente estuve bastante ocupada por culpa de la Universidad, pero ahora que ando de vacaciones (tengo hasta el 8 de agosto por lo menos…) pienso aprovechar escribiendo y actualizando mis historias así que…

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a… Aoki Takao… por lo tanto tampoco los personajes aunque en este fic si son mios y hare con ellos lo que me plazca (MUAJAJAJajajaja…) (n.nU)

**Genero: **Yaoi-lemmon

"-dialogos-  
"_pensamientos"_  
'ironias, doble sentido, etc.'  
(intervenciones mias…)

**Nota:** Los dos primeros capitulos corresponden al manga de **'Okane Ga nai'** posteriores ya son de mi invencion… cualquier otro parecido... hmm... es porque me fume alguna cosa rara...

**Dedicatoria: **A mi quedirisima y adorada hermana **Anis** por su cumpleaños numero quince…

…**¡FELICIDADES MANITA!**...

**------------------(oOo)--------------------**

**..:_ZETSUBOU_:..**

_CAP 1.- ahora que te halle…_

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Oscuridad… eso era lo que entornaba ese lugar, silencio que era rota por el bullicio de algunas voces y una que otra risilla expresada por gente a la cual no se les veía el rostro sin embargo el tono de voz los delataba como hombres de avanzada edad, y el enfoque de sus conversaciones denotaba que no se trataba de personas simples o comunes sino mas bien de gentío de alta estirpe dentro el circulo social, un sonido chirriante corto con el fandango manteniendo por un breve tiempo un silencio total en el recinto… una luz se encedio de repente llamando la atención de todos hacia lo que representaba una alta tarima, la luz se enfoco sobre un sujeto finamente vestido que sostenia en una de sus manos un micrófono y en la otra un papel…

"-muchas gracias por su concurrencia…- empezó a hablar- ahora podremos dar inicio con la subasta…- anuncio con una sonrisa y los aplausos aunados a los gritos de algarabía no se hicieron esperar- tenemos preparado lo mejor de lo mejor solo para su entera satisfacción…- las luces volvieron a apagarse mas casi de inmediato el reflector que enfocaba al anunciador volvió a prenderse solo que esta vez enfocaba un extremo del escenario…

Un cuerpo desnudo atado de manos y pies por gruesas cadenas era expuesto a la concurrencia, su cuerpo yacia recostado en la fria tarima de madera mas no había objeción alguna por parte de aquel ser que parecia ajeno a la realidad que lo envolvia…

"-como primer ítem tenemos a este muchachito chino de 18 años de edad… de complexión delgada y atractiva piel apiñonada además de un cabello azabache bastante largo y bien cuidado, lo que demuestra que no se trata de cualquier ejemplar…- tras un gesto del interlocutor las cadenas fueron jaladas por un hombre mucho mas alto dejando ver así la cara del muchachito, que aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos estos no demostraban ninguna clase de emocion, drogado… es así como se hallaba- y como pueden apreciar…- continuo anunciando el otro hombre agachandose para tomar con su mano el menton del chino- tiene unos hermosos ojos dorados aunados a unos rasgos bastante felinos… seria la mascota ideal para cualquier empresario que deteste los pelos sobre el sofá…- emitio una ligera risilla a la vez que soltaba de golpe el rostro del otro- no negaran que se trata de una gran adquisición… así que la oferta inicia con ochocientos mil yenes…- volvió a erguirse acomodando su esmoquin

"-ochocientos mil- expreso un sujeto

"-novecientos mil-

"-un millón de yenes- fue otra oferta

"-un millón quinientos mil- el ofrecimiento mas alto fue lanzado y la sonrisa del rematador se agrando…

"-un millón quinientos mil a la una… un millón quinientos mil a las dos… un millón qui…-

"-dos millones de yenes y en efectivo- se oyó una recia voz desde las penumbras y los susurros no se dejaron esperar

"-alguien oferta mas?...- pregunto el anunciante mirando de un lado a otro mas pasaron los segundos y nadie hablo- vendido por dos millones de yenes al señor…-

"-Hiwatari- volvió a escucharse esa seria voz mientras se acercaba a la tarima y la luz lo enfocaba revelando así la estoica imagen de una de las personas mas influyentes dentro el país nipón, el gentio dejo escapar una muestra de asombro cuando reconocieron al personaje en cuestión…

"-¿Qué crees que haces?...- una mano lo sujeto por el brazo deteniendo su marcha, sus ojos tan frios y rojizos se posaron sobre la persona que lo tenia asido- no puedes desperdiciar así como así tanto dinero…- continuo reclamándole

"-Hn…- refuto molesto soltándose bruscamente del agarre al que era sometido y acercándose hasta la tarima boto el maletín que traía el cual por el impacto se abrió regando los billetes en los pies del sujeto que tenia amarrado al chino quien al ver el dinero de inmediato libero de las cadenas al muchachito… Hiwatari se acerco hasta él y sacandose su gabardina negra cubrio el cuerpo para luego sostenerlo en sus brazos y sacarlo de ahí ante la atenta mirada de las personas que aun esperaban por adquirir algo que fuese de su agrado y entera complacencia…

La helada brisa golpeo su rostro cuando atravesó el portón que daba hacia la calle ya cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche siendo solo levemente iluminada por los tenues faroles en las aceras y las luces de neon de los letreros sobre aquellos lugares de podrida reputación, el inclemente frío de invierno no se hizo esperar… tembló un poco por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura apretando el cuerpo del chino, que ahora dormia en sus brazos, mas fuerte contra su torso evitando que este sintiera impávido viento… una limosina lo esperaba estacionado unos pasos mas adelante

"-por aquí señor Hiwatari- indico el chofer abriendo la puerta derecha del negro automóvil, el bicolor asintio y depositando suavemente el cuerpo del oriental en el asiento ingreso él también- ¿adonde lo llevo?..- pregunto el conductor encendiendo el motor del coche

"-de vuelta a mi departamento- respondio mientras volvia a acomodar el cuerpo del aun dormido chino entre sus brazos- oh Rei… que fue lo que te paso?…- musito cuando aquel corrompido lugar quedo fuera de su vista…

_POV de Kai _

Por fin habiamos llegado a mi departamento, no es un lugar digno de alguien de mi categoría pero al menos no era del todo desagradable… y es que como hombre de negocios que soy me la paso viajando de un lugar a otro… ¿en que trabajo exactamente?... pues dirijo una firma financiera, la cual presta dinero pero a la vez debo encargarme de cobrar el dinero adeudado, es por ello que soy una persona temible y extremadamente frio, un ogro me han apodado… ridiculeces, con lo poco que me importa lo que la demás escoria hable… y ahora estoy acá en Japón en otro de mis 'asuntos de trabajo', mas nunca me imagine que al salir con Tala me toparia con aquello que tanto estuve buscando… Rei…

Mi asombro fue demasiado cuando vi como lo estaban vendiendo de ese modo sin embargo rápidamente se fue transformando en una rabia incontenible y el dinero que se supone debi usar para cerrar un trato lo gaste de ese modo Yuriy debe estar furioso conmigo… bah!.. solo es cuestión de que haga unas llamadas para volver a conseguir ese monto… ahora lo que me interesa de verdad es saber que estaba haciendo Rei en ese lugar, como es que fue a parar ahí…

"-Ahora que es lo que voy a hacer contigo Rei en mi habitación?..- le hablo depositandolo en mi cama después de vestirle uno de mis pijamas… se ve tan bien con esa ropa fina… sacudo mi cabeza pues este no es momento para pensar en aquello, aunque no puedo evitar sentir que esto es como un sueño… un hermoso sueño que hace tiempo deseaba repetir, esta tan lindo y apacible como aquella vez que lo conoci… -Ahg… si Tala o Bryan me escucharan hablar toda esta espontánea y dramática basura se reirian de mi…-

Vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, así que decido ir a prepararme algo de café… me pongo a esculcar las cosas ya que aun no conozco el lugar de cada objeto, después de un breve tiempo encuentro lo necesario para prepararme mi tan necesitada dosis diaria de cafeína… aun con la taza en mis manos me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación y me acomodo en uno de los sillones cerca de la cama, quiero contemplar aun mas a Rei… hace mucho que no lo veia… suspiro y comienzo a sorber un poco de aquel liquido negro…

Y a todo esto cuando fue que lo conoci?... ahhh ya recuerdo… cuando viaje a China hace un par de años atrás, cuando yo recien iniciaba en esto de 'cobrar deudas' para mi abuelo, que por cierto espero se este pudriendo en el infierno, ya que me había enviado a este 'trabajito' porque supuestamente iba a ser 'facil'… viejo estúpido… mandar a su unico nieto a un lugar así, y con la poca experiencia que tenia en ese momento termine metido en una tremenda pelea con aquellos mafiosos… jeje si que me habían dado una paliza dejandome un aspecto por demás desastrozo, lo sabia por las miradas que me lanzaban en la calle las cuales eran sencillas de adivinar… pensaban que talvez era un borracho saliendo de alguna pelea de cantina, no los culpaba y es que la forma como caminaba tambaleando de un lado a otro daba esa impresión… cuando pase por un callejón no aguante mas y cai sobre unos botes de basura, me reincorpore como pude sentandome en el suelo apoyado en la pared, y como si mi suerte no fuera mala esa noche le dio por llover… ahí me hallaba yo… sangrado, completamente adolorido y ahora con una incesante lluvia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo… estaba decidido… cuando regresara a Rusia mataria a mi viejo abuelo con mis propias manos, cerré mis ojos imaginando el momento de tener entre mis manos la envejecida piel de su cuello y apretarla hasta ver como ese color pálido se tornaba azul… seria algo realmente divertido… sonrei ligeramente

Sin embargo oí unos pasos acercarse hasta mi _"otro curioso"_ me dije restandole importancia, mas prontamente deje de sentir la lluvia golpear mi piel aunque aun podía escuchar como caia… abri mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos dorados observarme con curiosidad, no se porque pero me ruborice… talvez por la cercania de su rostro o por lo intenso de sus ojos o talvez por la sonrisa que me dedico después…

"-¿estas bien?..- me pregunto después de sonreirme, yo solo asenti aun perdido en sus orbes- pero si estas sangrando…- se alarmo un poco y entregandome su paraguas para que lo sostuviera él comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, nuevamente sonrió cuando hallo lo que buscaba, para mi sorpresa era un pañuelo con el cual empezo a limpiarme la sangre que aun brotaba por la comisura de mi boca para luego hacerlo por las demás cortadas en mi piel…

"-¿Quién eres?...- indague secamente asustándolo levemente, mas sin embargo volvió a sonreírme

"-si preguntas por mi nombre… pues es Rei Kon- y volvió a la tarea de asear mis heridas- ¿y tu como te llamas?...- me pregunto sin mirarme

"-Kai…- respondi cortantemente

"-¿huh?...- levanto su rostro- ¿no tienes apellido?...- volvió a cuestionarme con una mueca bastante encantadora, al menos en ese momento me lo parecio…

"-Hiwatari Kai- aclare ladeando mi rostro cuando senti que volvia a sonrojarme

"-pues Hiwatari-kun ya termine- exclamo quitando de mis manos su paraguas y poniendose de pie- ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?... para que entres en calor- aclaro y sonrió extendiéndome su mano para que pudiese ponerme de pie, así lo hice… aunque hacerlo me causo un agudo dolor no lo demostre sino aquel muchachito se preocuparia por mi y ya suficiente había hecho él por un extraño como yo…

"-Hn…- exprese dubitativo de aceptar o no su ofrecimiento

"-no te preocupes… yo te invito- sonrió pensando talvez que mi duda era por que no tenia dinero… sonrei sutilmente, si tan solo el supiera que habla con uno de los mas ricos de Rusia…-entonces ¿aceptas?...- volvió a preguntarme y yo asenti…

Me llevo aun local cercano y ahí buscamos una mesita donde nos atendieron, aunque el buscaba hacerme conversación yo solo contestaba con monosilabos a sus preguntas… no quería que se enterara a lo que me dedicaba y menos aun que se inquietara por mi seguridad… además de todas formas yo pronto regresaria a Rusia…

"-Hiwatari-kun ¿estas bien?...- pregunto cuando noto que me hallaba perdido en mis cavilaciones… levante mi vista y otra vez choque con esos ojos y esa calida sonrisa

"-Kai- dije y el me miro confundido- llamame Kai- le aclare logrando que sonriera aun mas…

Después de eso nos volvimos a ver unas cuantas veces mas, ya sea para tomar café o conversar, aunque él era quien hablaba y yo solo lo escuchaba… me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con el, oír su voz, perderme en sus ojos, verlo sonreir… no cabia duda que estaba bastante interesado en ese chino, pero debía viajar pronto y el día anterior a mi partida hable con él…

"-mañana debo retornar a Rusia- le solte interrumpiendo su monologo

"-¿huh?..- enarco una ceja cuestionandome con los ojos

"-mañana regreso a mi país…- volvi a decirle- y quiero que vengas conmigo- esto ultimo hizo que abriera sus ojos, claramente no se lo esperaba y para ser franco yo tampoco pense decir algo como eso…

"-es una broma ¿verdad?..- pregunto cerrando sus ámbares plasmando una sonrisa

"-por supuesto que no es una broma- hable seriamente y Rei volvió a concentrar su atención en mi- quiero que me acompañes a Rusia- insisti

"-pero Kai… ¿Qué haría yo allá?..- pregunto mas serio

"-no se… solo quiero que estes a mi lado…- le declare ruborizado

"-es muy repentino… y yo no me lo esperaba…- agacho su cabecita mientras yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima… un tanto medroso, debo admitir, de que su respuesta fuese negativa

"-no te obligare Rei- le aclare- lo que decidas esta bien para mi- me puse de pie, puesto que estabamos en un banco disfrutando de un helado, y comence a caminar un tanto desilusionado pero pronto senti una mano tomar la mía deteniendome… gire mi rostro encarando al chino que me sonreía

"-yo… acepto- dijo sonrojado, demás esta decir la enorme alegria que me invadio ese momento mas debido a mi carácter supe ocultarlo perfectamente

"-mañana a las siete en el aeropuerto internacional- le dije y él en un asentimiento me dio a entender que había comprendido perfectamente- hasta entonces- me despedi

"-sip!.- exclamo soltando mi mano otorgandome otra de sus dulces sonrisas, le sonrei a medias y continue mi camino bastante emocionado… esa noche apenas y pude dormir de lo ¿feliz?., supongo que esa seria la palabra correcta, que me hallaba…

Ya por la mañana estuve media hora antes de lo acordado esperando su aparición… los minutos pasaron y mi angustia fue acrecentandose, pronto la hora del abordaje había llegado y él ni se había aparecido… _"talvez tuvo un contratiempo…"_ me dije y quien sabe por ahí estaba en lo correcto… así que decidi dejar un pasaje reservado con su nombre en la línea aérea que yo tomaria… y algo afligido aborde el vuelo…

Al día siguiente fue que llegue a Rusia y de inmediato me comunique con la línea aérea en espera de que Rei hubiese ido a recoger su pasaje mas no había sucedido aquello… mas días pasaron y no tuve noticias suyas, por ultimo me hice la idea de que a ultimo momento se había arrepentido de tomar aquella decisión por lo que continue con mi hastiada vida, tras un año y unos meses mi abuelo había muerto asesinado 'ajuste de cuentas' fue lo que me dijeron y mucha importancia no le di pues para ese entonces ya conocia mejor sobre el 'negocio' que llevaba a cabo el anciano y algo como esto ya era de preverse _"talvez algun día me ocurra lo mismo… que mas da"_ pensé encogiendome de hombros, bueno la cuestión es que la empresa paso a mis manos y aunque me costo aprender termine por ser mas estricto y temible que el mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari, nombre a mi mejor amigo Yuriy Ivanov mi mano derecha y a Bryan Kuznetzov mi mejor elemento a la hora de efectuar un cobro, mas sin embargo aun tenia presente aquel dolor que me había causado tiempo atrás un chino de ojos dorados el cual aun lastimaba mi podrido corazón…

Pero ahora… después de dos años… llego a este país y me encuentro con él, pero no del modo que tantas veces había imaginado sino todo lo contrario… que debía hacer?... que debía pensar?... acaso él había tomado esa decisión?... acaso él se vendia por tan poco?... que le habría pasado para que tomase esa decisión?... rayos… no quería imaginar cosas que talvez no eran, primero debía esperar que reaccionara y despertara para hablar con el…

Nuevamente mi mirada se pierde en aquel rostro que tanto me gustaba y aun me gusta avizorar… cuanto deseo reflejarme en sus hermosas orbes doradas, que me sonria y me llame por mi nombre… oh Rei… despierta por favor y dime que estas bien…

_END POV de Kai _

El cuerpo del chino aun descansaba apaciblemente sobre su cama, una vision sencillamente tentadora… cuantas veces había fantaseado con tener a Rei adormecido a un lado suyo, verlo dormir tranquilamente mientras el velaba sus sueños sosteniendolo entre sus brazos y dándole tenues besos… vaya que si lo anhelaba… sin embargo ahora tenia tanto que hablar con él, debía preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, porque no había ido a su encuentro como habían quedado aquel día, porque no lo busco… sin embargo también tenia miedo de las respuestas que fuese a obtener…

Dejo la tacita sobre su velador para luego levantarse de su sitial… se inclino sobre la cama sin perder un solo gesto del rostro chino y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, tenia unas ganas enormes de besarlo y no se contuvo ante la idea de unir sus bocas… poco a poco fue acercandose hasta estar solo centímetros de su objetivo… los labios del oriental…

"-mmm…- oyó como balbuceaba y rápidamente se irguió un tanto asustado, de inmediato aquello ojos ambarinos comenzaron a abrirse…

"-ya despertaste…- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, las doradas orbes se fijaron en el y un ligero calorcillo se concentro en sus mejillas tatuadas, después de tanto tiempo se había vuelto a sonrojar…

"-do…donde estoy?...- pregunto tratando de sentarse mas un agudo dolor atravesó su cabeza haciendo que se la sujetara con sus manos mientras se dejaba caer para atrás volviendo a recostarse

"-¿estas bien?...- pregunto el ruso ante una obvia contestación

"-mi… cabeza, duele- respondió reposando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo

"-¿llamo a un medico?...- volvió a indagar aunque sabia que seria inútil _"malditos… no tenían porque drogarlo"_ prorrumpió para sus adentros

"-n… no es… necesario- le dirigió de nuevo su mirada ambarina- solo quiero un poco de agua…- le sonrió sutilmente

"-si, claro- de inmediato se encaminó en busca del vital liquido… ayudo a que el asiático se sentara y le alcanzo el vasito lleno de agua que velozmente fue absorbida por el chino quien solto un suspiro cuando acabo de beber devolviéndole la copa ya vacia, Hiwatari se puso de pie dispuesto a llevarse el vaso…

"-e… espera- se detuvo ante la mano que se había trincado de su camisa, dirigió su rojiza mirada al chico que lo sujetaba- ¿eh?... lo siento- exclamo soltandole la ropa- es solo que yo… quería darte las gracias…- agacho su cabeza mirando sus manos…

"-¿por que?...- pregunto el bicolor

"-¿huh?...- volvió a encararlo- este… pues… tu me salvaste ¿o no?...- el ruso asintió- y ahora te estas tomando muchas molestias por mi culpa…-

"-no es nada…- interrumpio

"-pero tu me salvaste la vida…- frotaba nerviosamente sus manos ruborizándose tenuemente, una media sonrisa se formo en los labios del ruso mientras lo veia

"-no le des… importancia…- trastabillaba con sus palabras _"¿Qué pasa conmigo?..."_ se pregunto _"hay tanto que debo decirle… tanto que preguntarle… pero, no encuentro las palabras… este no soy yo…" _

"-además… de que eres muy amable…- volvió a hablar el chino sacando de su cavilación al oji-rojos- conmigo… con un extraño…

"-¿que?...- expreso, acaso había escuchado mal?... un extraño?... acaso Rei no lo recordaba?... ¡diablos!.. que haría ahora?...

"-no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso…- continuo hablando con su mirada gacha- había una muchedumbre en la calle, cuando solo senti como me empujaban y subian a un automóvil… luego todo es borroso…- volvió a sujetarse su cabeza con sus manos- no recuerdo mas…- apreto fuertemente sus ojos tratando de acordarse…

"_ya veo… su memoria es un desastre, talvez producto de las drogas que le administraron…"_

"-¡AH!..- expreso un grito el chino sobresaltando al pensativo bicolor que de inmediato fijo su vista en él- ¡debo irme!..- dijo exasperado tirando las cobijas a un lado mientras se levantaba de la cama- debo encontrarle…- mas apenas puso un pie en el tapizado suelo sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido sintiendo como su cuerpo caia sin remedio, cerro sus ojos esperando sentir el golpe… uno que nunca llego…

La cabeza del ruso apenas comprendia todas las cosas que su 'invitado' decia, pero cuando lo vio ponerse de pie supo de inmediato que este no podría dar un solo paso siquiera y su predicción se cumplio… cuando vio como aquel cuerpo se desplomaba rápidamente fue a su encuentro, sosteniendole entre sus brazos logro detener su caida…

"-¿estas bien?..- pregunto con suavidad acomodandolo de tal forma que Rei pudiese posar su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo así su lento respirar sobre su piel _"esta sensación… me desquicia, siento que si lo apreto demasiado fuerte podría quebrarse… sin embargo deseo fundirlo en mi cuerpo…"_

"-me… maree…-contesto tratando de ponerse de pie

"-las drogas aun hacen efecto… es mejor que descanses- le aconsejo

"-es que recorde- exclamo alarmado y un gran vuelco dio el corazón del bicolor- Lee… yo estaba con mi primo Lee cuando me atraparon…- poso sus ojos en las rojizas orbes que le miraban con… decepción?.- ¿sucede algo?...- pregunto al notar el semblante del otro

"-no, no es nada…- respondio _"por un momento crei que me había recordado…"_ sonrió lánguidamente _"y si le digo quien soy?... no, seria inútil…"_

"-mi primo… yo debo encontrarlo- volvió a hablar tratando de soltarse de agarre del soviético

"-no es necesario- su tono de voz era mas seria, lo que hizo que el oriental se estremeciera sin embargo eso no evito que interrogara

"-porque?... acaso lo conoces?... eres amigo de él?..- Hiwatari dio un resoplido moviendo negativamente su cabeza- no… comprendo- añadio el chino sin desviar su mirada del rostro tan extraño para él, Kai volvió resoplar aun sujetandolo le llevo hasta la cama donde lo sento con delicadeza, luego se dirigió a una mesita dentro la misma habitación y de una de las gavetas extrajo un folio de hojas que puso en manos del peli-negro

"-¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto examinando por fuera la carpeta

"-algunas cosas sobre Lee Rai, de las cuales dudo que estuvieras enterado- contesto mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón, donde se había acomodado con anterioridad, observando como el chino abria el archivador y leia parte de aquellos documentos…

"-no… puede ser…- fue todo lo que logro articular tras la primera pagina…

**TBC….. **

Y que les parecio?... espero que sea de su agrado… se que hay muchos misterios que con el pasar de los capitulos los revelare, y claro que apareceran mas personajes (mas adelante), respecto a Lee como no sabia su apellido opte por su nombre original (Rai… o al menos eso tengo entendido o.O) aunque es irrelevante… bueno eso es todo hasta el siguiente chapter…

(Manis espero te haya gustado n0n)(no te olvides mandarme las fotos!.. sino… no actualizo u.ú)(jejeje soy una chantajista n.nU)

(22 de julio de 2005) aunque como siempre subi un dia antes (n.nU)...


	2. El ultimo recurso

Nassss!... jeje parece que si les gusto mucho este fic mio… que alegría (Y.Y), bueno-bueno tarde un poco en actualizarlo pero acá esta!... mmm, que mas… ah! Ya inicie clases así que yo creo que actualizare un poco mas rápido (raro ¿no?). lo que sucede es que cuando estoy en clases (aburridisima y bostezando -0-) es cuando las ideas llegan a mi cabecita y pues, llego a mi casucha y las escribo velozmente… así que esperen pronto mas actualizaciones!.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a… Aoki Takao… por lo tanto tampoco los personajes aunque en este fic si son mios y hare con ellos lo que me plazca (MUAJAJAJajajaja…) (n.nU)

**Genero: **Yaoi-lemmon

"-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'ironias, doble sentido, etc.'

(intervenciones mias…)

**Dedicatoria: **A mi quedirisima y adorada hermana **Anis** por su cumpleaños numero quince…

…**¡FELICIDADES MANITA!**...

**------------------oOo--------------------**

**..:_ZETSUBOU_:..**

_CAP. 2.- El ultimo recurso_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sus ojos aun no daban credito a lo que veía, pero en aquellos escritos plasmado la firma de su primo se hallaba y de eso no podía dudar, los kanjis y el nombre impreso daban certificación al documento…

"-que significa esto?...- pregunto incredulo el chino con la leve esperanza de que fuese un error

"-lo que lees ahí mismo…- respondió sosegadamente, cruzandose de brazos para darle una explicación breve- dirijo una firma financiera con cede en Rusia, pero también tengo algunas 'sucursales' en otros países… y pues… Lee Rai era un cliente mio y hace unos meses pidio un prestamo de un millón quinientos mil yenes…-

"-y… es este el contrato?.-

"-si…- confirmo

"-pero… y este otro papel?..- cuestiono mostrándole a cual se referia

"-el detalle de lo que hizo con el dinero…- se dirigió hasta el sillón y se dejo caer sobre este- como veras, tu nada inteligente primo invirtio en un casino, apostando toda esa fortuna… y como es de suponer… todo lo perdió, casi todos los principiantes caen en ese tipo de trampas, es algo típico en un lugar manejado por yakuzas…- fijo su roja mirada al oriental que nuevamente miraba las hojas con recelo, resoplo y continuo- sin embargo creo que debieron llegar a un acuerdo con Lee Rai, puesto que según mis fuentes, Lee aun permanece con vida…-

"-a… a que te refieres?...- su cabeza volvió a dolerle, todo era tan ajeno a su realidad… además, aun estaba el hecho de que si podía creer lo que ese sujeto le decia? Pero… los papeles en sus manos secundaban lo que el bicolor le contaba…

"-los yakuzas jamás perdonan deudas… y pues… parece que cancelo su deuda con ellos de una forma, por demás, ignominiosa- hizo un gesto de desagrado y a la vez molestia- es repugnante…- musito con desprecio, mas los sensibles oídos del chino lo escucharon con claridad

"-porque… dices eso?...- pregunto medrosamente, puesto que un mal presentimiento en sus adentros se instauraba… un sentimiento tan etéreo como fehaciente, algo que sabia de antemano no le gustaria escuchar, mas la pregunta de sus labios había escapado y la contestación pronto le llegaria, no podía hacer nada entonces…

"-pues…- vacilo ante el gesto acongojado que su visitante tenia, no obstante debía contarle todo para que sucediera aquello que mas deseaba- que por lo visto… tu 'querido' primo trato de pagar su deuda con TU cuerpo…- los ojos ambarinos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras un escalofrio atravesaba su cuerpo ligeramente cubierto, su mente se había nublado y su corazón dolia… no podía ser posible aquello que escuchaba… su primo no seria capaz de ello… _"imposible…"_ pensó, el bicolor resoplo ganando de nuevo la atención del peli-negro para después continuar- es algo comun entre ese tipo de escoria, el prostituir muchachitos genera bastante dinero… puesto que la paga es bastante cuantiosa por algo como eso…-

"-entonces a Lee también debieron venderlo!.- interrumpió angustiado

"-estas bromeando?...- _"no creo que esos tipos esten interesados en él…"_ el oji-ambarino enarco una ceja, aquel comentario no lo había entendido del todo- lo dudo mucho… me imagino que habra encontrado otra forma de pagar…- giro a un lado su rostro evitando así aquella mirada que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso…

"-co… como lo sabes?.- cada vez mas la ansiedad en su pecho crecia, aun no confiaba del todo en ese 'extraño'… pero tampoco podia ignorar todo aquello, pues de algún modo cuadraba en los hechos que recientemente habían ocurrido en su vida, aunque mucho no recordaba…

"-Hn… si he de serte franco…- resoplo calmandose, y acomodandose mejor en su sitial volvió a prestarle atención- te dije que él me debe dinero y desde hace un mes aproximadamente di con su ubicación acá en Japón y es por eso que vine… es mucho lo que me debe y yo no puedo perder esa cantidad…- nuevamente su mirada se fijo en el rostro azorado del minino- alguien me informo que podía hallarlo en 'ese' lugar y junto a mi socio fuimos, mas al único que encontre fue a ti…- un leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero el chino estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había cerciorado de aquel gesto de felicidad- no sabia que fueses su primo, fue algo que me entere en ese mismo local…-

"-eso…- hablo despacito- quiere decir que mi primo aun esta allá?…- encaro al bicolor en espera de una respuesta

"-posiblemente…- contesto con tranquilidad

"-tengo que salvarlo!.- nuevamente se había exaltado el neko e ignorando su malestar se levanto de un salto de la cama…

"-QUE!.?.- la mueca de confusión en Hiwatari tampoco se hizo esperar para rápidamente ser remplazada por una de furia, se levanto de su asiento y sujeto el brazo del muchachito- que estas diciendo!.?...- le pregunto comprimiendo mas su agarre- no entendiste lo que te dije!.?... Lee trato de venderte para salvarse!.- le grito en pleno rostro

"-Lee no haría eso!..- también le grito- yo soy su única familia!…-

"-realmente eres un estúpido!..- de un tiron hizo que el chino cayera sentado sobre la cama- hay gente putrefacta en este mundo que mataria a su propia madre por un poco de dinero… si te metes con ellos terminaras seriamente lastimado… ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!.- _"todo es por tu bien…"_ comenzaba a sentirse impotente, no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco sabia como ser mas afable…

"-pero… Lee es mi… mi única familia…- seguia objetando a favor de su primo

"-Lee, Lee… solo Lee, realmente esto es muy molesto- sentia el calor inundar su cuerpo, la rabia bullia por sus poros y aquel chino no quería comprenderlo- no me importa lo que pienses de él, el hecho es que Lee Rai no da un centavo por ti!.- de nuevo se acerco hasta el oriental y lo sujeto del brazo para captar su atención- admitelo!.. él te uso y te traiciono!...-

"_eso no es cierto…"_ pensó denegando las palabras del soviético

"-una persona como esa deberia estar en el infierno!.-

"_eso no es…"_

"-si él muriera tu estarias mejor!.-

"-eso no es verdad!.- de un brusco movimiento libero su brazo- no es cierto lo que dices…- sin poder contenerse mas las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas… sollozos interrumpieron sus palabras… el corazón de Hiwatari se acongojo, no le gustaba ver llorar a Rei…

"-Rei… yo…- trato de tocarle la cabeza, sin embargo el chino se puso de pie enfrentandolo- Rei…-

"-ya callate!.- chillo bastante dolido- tu no sabes nada!.. esto no tiene que ver contigo!.. tu eres solo un extraño!.- el coraje y el dolor que en esos momentos sentia le hicieron hacer una locura… levanto su mano y violentamente la estrello en el rostro tatuado de Kai…

"-… nada que ver conmigo… un extraño…- repitio el ruso sobando su mejilla- eres un imbécil…- siseo con rabia para redundar el acto de momentos antes… oprimió fuertemente su puño y golpeo el rostro del felino que, por el impacto, cayo en la cama donde el bicolor de un rápido movimiento se acosto sobre el cuerpo pequeño sujetandole las muñecas- entre tu y yo… Agh!.- no sabia como expresarse… afiló sus ojos para luego sostener con una de sus manos las muñecas del oriental- aun no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras…- hablo con indiferencia…

"-duele…-se quejo el chino tratando de aparatar al ruso de su cuerpo

"-sabes cual es el propósito de venderte?.- pregunto mientras que con su mano libre desabotonaba parte del pijama

"-qu… que estas haciendo?...- ahora el miedo inundaba sus sentidos, apretó con fuerza sus orbes doradas cuando sintio la mano blanquecina pasearse por su pecho desnudo…

"-ahora quien esta en manos de quien?.- sonrió impúdicamente mientras aquella misma mano se introducia dentro del pantalón de tela…

"-no…- sollozo- suéltame…- pidio

"-porque eres tan tonto…- termino de quitarle el pantalón- yo solo quería que supieras la verdad…- le solto las manos para poder acariciarlo con mayor soltura, sus labios atraparon con rapidez las del chino quien para ese entonces ya estaba llorando tratando de liberarse de Hiwatari, mas el peso de este le impedia algún movimiento… la boca ansiosa del bicolor se deslizo fuera de los labios de Rei para comenzar a catar la demás piel recorriendole el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen, mordisqueando y lamiendole a su paso… le fascinaba aquel sabor del chino…

"-detente…- pidio quebradamente, sus manos posadas en los hombros del bicolor buscaban frenarlo de algún modo…

Hiwatari se detuvo por unos momentos pero solo para poder contemplar el rostro del oriental, aquellos ojos que le cautivaban brillaban por las lagrimas acumuladas en ellos, esa boca roja y húmeda, esas mejillas sonrojadas y calientes, esa expresión de miedo, el temblor en el cuerpo y esa respiración agitada… vaya que estaba enloqueciéndole de sobremanera… arrastro su cuerpo por sobre el otro y llego a su altura, le beso los ojos y las mejillas para luego concentrarse en su boca donde con pasional lujuria intentaba ingresar en esta siendo negado su acceso… sujeto con su mano el mentón del minino y le obligo a abrir la boca para pasar su lengua dentro su cavidad donde comenzó a saborear el interior con una desesperación incontenible…

Los ojos del chino volvieron a apretarse fuertemente mientras las lagrimas caian con libertad… todo lo que hacia no era suficiente para alejar al bicolor de su cuerpo, las duras palabras y el efecto de las drogas que aun repercutían en su sistema disminuian considerablemente sus fuerzas… no podía hacer nada…

Rompio el nexo de sus labios para mirarle a los ojos una vez mas, pero estos estaban cerrados y vertiendo lagrimas a montón, le dolia verle de ese modo pero ya nada podía hacer… trato de hablar con él, sin embargo no lo escucho; trato de razonar con él y que fue lo que consiguió? Una bofetada en pleno rostro!.. y eso era algo que difícilmente pasaria por alto, aunque él también le había golpeado pero fue mas por acto reflejo que por propia voluntad… dirigió su mirada al sitio donde su puño se había estrellado y de inmediato noto esa marca rojiza, le acaricio con cuidado y comenzó a besarle con suavidad para luego sorber las lagrimas que resbalaban de aquellas orbes…

"-dejame…- volvió a pedir cuando sintió la boca del otro sobre su adolorida mejilla

Hiwatari paro por un breve lapso de tiempo cavilando lo que le solicitaba el pequeño bajo su cuerpo… sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el rostro que tantas veces el sueño le había quitado y sus manos recorrieron por aquel cuerpo que pensamientos impúdicos desprendían de él… que lo dejara?... pues, eso ya no era una opción… el sabor que poseia aquel cuerpo y el olor que desprendia eran simplemente adictivos… una dulce y delicada droga que no hacia mas que enviciarle cada vez, haciéndole perder el juicio y la facultad de razonar…

"-sabiendo que aun eres virgen… sere gentil contigo…- le musito cerca de su oído e indudablemente aquellos ámbares se abrieron sobresaltados y con miedo… le dedico una sonrisa mas a su victima, un gesto que asusto aun mas al asiático

"-no… no…- lloriqueo apretando sus manos en los hombros del ruso, sin embargo nuevamente era ignorado…

Haciendo oídos sordos sujeto al chino y con tosquedad lo volteo para sostenerle las caderas y hacer que las levantara, poniendose detrás le acaricio los costados para luego frotarle con deseo los glúteos, su boca beso y lamio la espalda mojada por el sudor, su sabor, su olor, todo de él le encantaba!.. se inclino hasta estar cerca de su oído donde beso tras estos mientras con sus piernas separaba las del oriental para acariciarle con mas facilidad… con una de sus manos sujeto la cadera del pequeño ser, mientras con la otra sujeto el brazo del chino doblandola para que quedara sobre su espalda causandole mas dolor… su mano libre se deslizo por aquella acanelada piel hasta que llego a su negruzco cabello, lo tanteo en busca del broche que liberara aquella cascada oscura, quería verlo con el pelo completamente suelto, deseaba sentir su sedosidad… con algo de conflicto logro dar con la hebilla y tirando de esta dio rienda suelta a las hebras negras que cayeron con exquisitez sobre su tálamo blanco, cosa que lo excito aun mas… movió su pierna frotandola suavemente contra el miembro del chino quien solto un sollozo, cogio con su mano aquel cabello y lo llevo hasta su nariz para olfatearlo…

"-detente- exigio sacudiendo su cabeza enfadando al bicolor quien le torció mas el brazo…

"-no lo hagas mas difícil…- volvió a hablarle en su oído besandole el mismo…

"-no… no…-seguia balbuceando al igual que su llanto aumentaba, nuevamente mas fuerza fue aplicado en su brazo haciendole soltar un alarido a la vez que hundia su rostro en la mullida almohada…

"-no eres muy cooperativo…- suspiro Hiwatari, volvió a enderezarse para meter sus dedos en su propia boca donde los ensalivo completamente- no tengo mas remedio…- exclamo con pesadez, puesto que quería disfrutar mas de aquel cuerpo pero al parecer no le seria posible ya que el chino hacia mas complicada las cosas… dirigió sus dedos, ya empapados, a la entrada del chino e introdujo uno de estos desconsideradamente en su interior… el sobresalto en el cuerpo del minino no se hizo esperar…

"-por…porque…- trataba de hablar entre gimoteos- yo… soy un hombre… esto no es correcto!.- bocifero mas el bicolor removio su dedo profundizando su intromisión en el cuerpo impoluto haciéndolo callar… el dolor en su brazo era intenso, mas el dolor en su cavidad lo era aun mas… cuantiosas lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus soles…

"-aun cuando tu lo digas…- respondió introduciendo un segundo invasor causando un gemido de dolor por parte del oriental- cuando hago esto…- volvió a remover sus dedos en la oquedad virgen- tu te excitas… ¿no es verdad?...- solto el brazo del neko para sujetar, en un veloz movimiento, el miembro erecto de este- ¿lo ves?..- pregunto comenzando a masturbarle con brusquedad…

"-no… no!.- grito poniendo su mano encima la mano del bicolor tratando de que este le soltase o al menos no lo lastimara tanto, mas de nueva cuenta no podía… se hallaba cansado, estaba débil, su cabeza volvía a dolerle y aquellos invasores estaban desquiciándole aunque no lo deseara…

"-Hn… deberias ser mas honesto con tus palabras…- manifesto sintiendo como el asiático estallaria en cualquier momento y aumento el ritmo de su mano para que sucediera…- se siente bien ¿no es así?.- cuestiono cuando la semilla blanquecina mancho su mano… quito sus dedos del interior del oriental y se sentó sobre su tálamo mientras que el minino se sentaba frente a él pero un tanto alejado de Hiwatari cubriendo con sus manos su desnudez…

"-no… es correcto…- jadeo con dificultad- los dos… somos hombres…- se respaldo avergonzado de sus palabras…

"_dos hombres?... es raro?." _Se cuestiono Hiwatari mientras lamia su mano ensuciada _"si, también lo se… pero cuando me masturbaba siempre pensaba en ti… soñaba con tenerte en mis brazos, anhelaba besarte, deseaba poseerte… ahora… ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar…"_

"-¿y eso que?...- le dirigió una mirada de reproche haciendo que el neko se asustara, sonrió a medias y agarrandole de la pierna le jalo hacia su cuerpo, el chino inevitablemente no puso resistencia cuando nuevamente le apresaron… Kai se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de este y sujetandole las piernas hizo que las separara a sus costados, desabrocho y bajo su cremallera dejando su inflamada necesidad expuesta… Rei trato de alejarse pero nuevamente le habían sujetado de la cintura para evitar su escape…

"_si yo…" _pensó el bicolor a medida que comenzaba a introducirse en el pequeño cuerpo _"solo… lo quiero a él...eso esta mal.."_ apisonó sus rojos ojos en sus parpados y mordio su labio con fiereza por tal deleite mientras continuaba adentrándose en aquella angosta cavidad…

"-eres estrecho…- le musito tomandole de los hombros para apretarlo contra su cuerpo y perpetrar su union de una vez…

"-bas… ta…- nuevamente las lagrimas fluian como cascadas de aquellos ojos dorados y la vergüenza hacia que su rostro estuviera completamente colorado; sus manos aun, inútilmente, trataban de frenar al soviético de los hombros…

"-mmm…-gimio el bicolor apretando sus ojos y profundizando mas su union ignorando por completo el dolor que aquello causaba en el chino- ahhh…- jadeo aun mas cuando completo su conexión…

"-AHHHhhhh!.- grito el oriental cuando lo habían penetrado plenamente sin prudencia alguna y el hecho de que Kai comenzara a moverse sin consideración aumentaba su suplicio… continuo con su lastimero llanto de dolor y sus quejidos por cada embestida que le daban…

Aquellos gritos que el neko había soltado hicieron que abriera sus ojos y se fijara en el ser que desconsideradamente lastimaba… _"que estoy haciendo?..."_ se pregunto deteniendo sus embestidas para dejarse caer delicadamente sobre el otro cuerpo y abrazarlo con suavidad _"tu has sido la persona mas importante en mi vida… prometi protegerte y no dejar que nadie te toque" _le beso su frente y sus orbes tratando de apaciguar el dolor _"aun sabiendo eso…. Te deseo tanto… que me resulta tan difícil controlar mis propios instintos…"_ beso su boca y reanudo con sus arremetidas solo que un poco mas lento, al menos hasta que ese cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intrusión de su sexo…

Las manos del chino sujetaron con poderío la camisa, que aun vestia, el bicolor apretándola, arrugandola, intentando mermar su sufrimiento… sin embargo también sintió aquel cambio en el carácter del chico ruso, puesto que ahora el soviético ya no lo lastimaba tanto y el dolor que sentia se transformaba en otra clase de sensación, una mas agradable… dejo de oprimir con fuerza sus orbes doradas y permitio que aquella sensación le invadiera los sentidos, comenzó a gustarle… pudo percibir el cambio drastico en aquel que lo mancillaba, incluso sus besos se habían tornado mas calidos y gentiles, al igual que aquellas manos que le acariciaban la cadera y los costados de su cuerpo lo incitaban a corresponder… y sin oponer mas resistencia se dejo llevar… rodeo con sus debiles brazos el cuello del bicolor y comenzó a gemir pausadamente, e incluso correspondió al beso que le habían dado…

La felicidad en el rostro tatuado no se dejo aguardar, Rei estaba correspondiendole!. Aunque sabia que de seguro el chico oriental se estaba dejando llevar por el momento de placer que lo embargaba a él también, pero eso no le importaba… el hecho era que podía sentir aquel cuerpo mas relajado y percibir como su boca ahora participaba en su juego de lenguas que había iniciado aunado a aquellos brazos rodeandole para que no se apartara… era lo que había deseado desde el instante en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los dorados, desde el momento en que aquella calida sonrisa le había traido de nuevo a la vida, desde el momento en que aquellas delicadas manos se habían posado en su rostro lastimado, desde el instante en que aquella expresión de preocupación le había demostrado que aun había alguien a quien le importaba… Oh por Kami!… cuanto era lo que sentia por Rei!... aunque este no lo recordara… sin embargo haría todo lo posible por devolverle aquellas remembranzas, sin embargo ahora lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de lo que había suscitado tan deliberadamente y de ser posible… hacer que el otro lo gozara también…

Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo cuando sus cuerpos ya estaban aclimatándose entre ellos, pronto la culminacion de aquel acto se llevaria a cabo y la tension en sus músculos así lo anuncio… una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó de pies a cabeza para luego concentrarse en su zona pélvica donde lanzando un grito ahogado se libero dentro del cuerpo antes virgen y ahora marcado por su tan personal fluido… estaba satisfecho, había sido una grandiosa experiencia para él y francamente deseaba repetirla aunque de forma diferente, deseaba poder disfrutar plenamente del cuerpo del otro sentir su piel pegada a la suya _"debi quitarme la ropa…"_ pensó con una media sonrisa, un gesto que se había adherido desde momentos antes y que ahora difícilmente se podría librar de el… sin embargo pudo percibir la respiración inquieta bajo su cuerpo y colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del chino se elevo unos centímetros, lo necesario para avistar a su adoración quien aun mantenia apisonadas sus orbes y mordia su labio inferior con firmeza mientras sus manos las dejaba caer pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo como muestra de su ausencia de energía…

"-Rei… Rei…- le nombro mas el oriental hizo caso omiso a su llamado… _"debo dejarlo descansar…" _le beso y acaricio el rostro con ternura… y saliendo de aquel cuerpo se levanto con sutileza para después arreglarse la ropa…

Cerro su bragueta y acomodo su camisa haciendo lo mismo con su pelo, el crujir de la cama indicaba que el chino se estaba acomodando y el sonido de sollozos capto su atención, dirigió una mirada al muchachito en su lecho y de nuevo aquel sentimiento de arrepentimiento le atiborro el pensamiento… aquel delicado cuerpo se hallaba encogido de dolor o de frio, no lo sabia con certeza, una posición fetal era lo que había adoptado el asiático protegiéndose asimismo con sus brazos, su cabello revuelto y esparcido, aquella hermosa sonrisa no existia en ese rostro y pequeños lloriqueos abandonaban aquellos labios angustiándole… agacho la cabeza con remordimiento, sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba… no había vuelta atrás, se había dejado llevar por el deseo que en esos momentos le habían invadido sus sentidos y, sin pensar siquiera en el otro, había violado al ser que tanto quería… solto un suspiro de resignación y cogiendo una de las sabanas revueltas de la cama decidió cubrir el desnudo cuerpo del chico chino…

"-por… por favor…- hablo el minino entre lamentos- dejame regresar… con Lee…- solicito suavemente mientras apretaba mas sus manos en su cuerpo, no quería moverse… no podía aunque quisiera, y mucho menos deseaba ver el rostro del otro…

"-Hn…- expreso Hiwatari soltando la cobija sobre el otro cuerpo- Lee…- ese nombre comenzaba a enfadarle _"si no puedo tenerte por mas que lo intente…pues…"_ pensó para luego continuar hablando- podría dejarte ir con él…- manifestó y de inmediato aquellos ojos aun cristalinos se posaron en él- pero debes pagarme primero…- agrego con una torcida sonrisa…

"-¿eh?..- se levanto un poco sobre el colchón para poder ver la cara del soviético, aun no entendia que era lo que quería decirle con eso…

"-el dinero que use para comprarte…- aclaro poniendose de cuclillas junto a la cama- y el dinero que Lee me debe… todo eso suma tres millones quinientos mil yenes… esa es tu deuda de ahora en adelante- _"que estoy diciendo?..."_

"-tres… millones…- balbuceo nerviosamente

"-si…- _"no… esto no es lo que estoy deseando…"_ debatía internamente - …mientras no me pagues esa cantidad… tu me perteneces…- finalizo golpeando levemente con su dedo la frente del chino para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su cocina donde cogio un vaso con agua y lo bebio de golpe botando el mismo con rabia contra el lavado destrozándolo… _"si esto no es lo que deseo entonces… ¿Qué es lo que deseo?... acaso Rei, yo ya no te necesito?… olvidarme de él?... como?.. dos años espere por su regreso, no puedo dejarlo ir… y es que todavía le deseo… y aunque eso signifique que tenga que apartarte de alguien más, yo…" _apretó sus puños con poderío y dio un golpe contra la repisa de mármol, resoplo y se dirigió de nuevo a su alcoba…

El oriental se asusto cuando lo vio ingresar de esa forma dentro el cuarto, asgo con fuerza las mantas cubriendo su cuerpo completamente mientras tenuemente temblaba, temía que el bicolor fuese nuevamente a agredirle o algo peor, nuevamente tiritó desviando su mirada de la impasible escarlata… nada de esto paso desapercibido para las carmesíes orbes del ruso…

"-se que no tienes un centavo…- le hablo seriamente el bicolor- pero no te preocupes… yo te dare un buen empleo…- le propuso y aquellos ojos dorados nuevamente le miraban expectantes a lo que fuese a decir…

"-que… empleo?…- musito con incertidumbre

"-te pagare…- saco su billetera de su pantalón y de esta un fajo de dinero el mismo que le derramo justo frente a sus manos- …de ahora en adelante una suma de dinero… cada vez que tengamos relaciones…- determino con raigambre… los ojos ambarinos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca trataba de decirle alguna cosa mas ninguna palabra articulaba, se hallaba estupefacto…

"_Rei yo… para poder tenerte…te atare a mi por cualquier medio… lo juro, jamás escaparas de mi…"_

**TBC….. **

Y?.. x.X si lo se… talvez ninguna se esperaba que Kai violara a Rei pero bueno… apuesto a que van a querer matarme por haber hecho aquella salvajada y ni que decir de la propuesta (Ahhh!. Estoy prostituyendo a mi adorado neko!. O0O!.)… solo espero no ganarme con esto la enemistad de ustedes, prometo que será la ultima vez… (mmm… mejor no prometo nada u.u) bueno ya veremos como hacemos para rectificar lo que ha pasado…

Bueno para el siguiente capitulo espero introducir a otros personajes dentro esta locura de historia… veremos quien se nos colara (si claro… como si alguno lo hiciera por cuenta propia U.U) pero bueno…

Mana!.. ves como te dije lo prometi!... me enviaste tus fotos y yo actualice (aunque me falta ver algunitas… de cierto cosplay… jejeje... n.nU) y si quieres alguna situación o algo en especial me avisas ¿vale?... aunque eso va para todas!... saben como me gusta complacerles (n.n)…, pos eso es todo… C-You…

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las que me han dejado un review… **GRACIAS** por tomarse la molestia, enserio… y cualquier comentario, duda o amenaza me la envian… TNX

**Galy**

**Anis**

**felina14**

**H.fanel.K**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Womenvenus**

**Nadryl**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**kaila hiwatari-kon**

**Angy B. Mizhuara**

**Rika no miko**

**Zhena HiK**

**Celen Marinaiden**

_+...ººNo quiero que mis oscuros deseos te hagan mas daño...  
si tanto te entristece no volvere a fijar mis ojos en vos...  
os lo ruego... Oh dioses...  
que este sufrimiento solo lo sea para mi mismo...  
que esa sonrisa no se convierta de nuevo en una mueca de dolor...  
¡que amor tan amor miserable es el que tengo para ti...!ºº...+_

_--Koji Nanjô--_


	3. Sucesos

¡Tarde pero llega!... actualice al fin… y vaya que me salio larguito, bueno dije que responderia dudas o preguntas y vaya que lo haré pero al final del capi (mmm… creo que haré lo mismo en todos mis fics), pero solo lo mencionado ya que responder a todas esta prohibido ( ¬¬ inches administradores…), Hn… weno es definitivo, me odian las computadoras… si supieran cuanto sufri para subir esta actualizacion (lo estoy intentanto desde el sabado y tanto H.Fanel.Ky Zhena HiK son mis testigos u.ú) pero weno ya no jo-- más...

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a… Aoki Takao… por lo tanto tampoco los personajes aunque en este fic si son mios y hare con ellos lo que me plazca (MUAJAJAJajajaja…) (n.nU)

**Genero: **Yaoi-lemmon

"-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'ironias, doble sentido, etc.'

(intervenciones mias…)

**Dedicatoria: **Pero por supuesto Manis!.. todo el fic es para ti!.. exclusivamente un regalo mio (n0n)… ya se que hasta ahora no tienes nada que pedirme pero en cuanto se te ocurra alguna loca idea me avisas ¿vale?... portate bien!..(neeee… solo por mera formalidad, portate tan mal como puedas y hecha la culpa a alguien más si te descubren u.ú) ¡cuidate mucho!. Por fis…

**------------------oOo--------------------**

**..:_ZETSUBOU_:..**

_CAP. 3.- sucesos… _

Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx

"- los resultados no fueron los esperados… la firma Macky no ha querido cerrar el trato, además aun esta el problema con el señor Kuriaki…-

"- ¿no ha cancelado aun su deuda?..- cuestiono con un deje de molestia

"- solo la mitad, sin embargo ha pedido otro prestamo…- le informaron, se removio en su asiento soltando a su vez un bufido…

"- denle el dinero…- respondió tras segundos de meditacion…

"- pero no es de fiar… podriamos salir perdiendo-

"- no hay porque preocuparse, ya que en este contrato no solo pondremos sus bienes materiales como garantia del prestamo…- plasmo una media sonrisa en sus labios a la par que colocaba sus codos sobre su escritorio y juntaba sus manos- haremos que en ella participen su esposa e hijos… así, si él no puede cancelar lo tendra que hacer su mujer o si no sus descendientes… y si no acepta rechacen su petición-

"- como usted diga…- un escalofrio recorrio su espalda ante tales palabras, aunque por otro lado ya deberia estar acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su jefe, no por nada ya llevaba meses trabajando para él, para el frio y antigregario Hiwatari, y algo como eso ya debía preverlo…

"- ¿algo mas que merezca mi atención?.- levanto una ceja en espera de una pronta respuesta…

"- es todo- finalizo dando una ligera reverencia para luego abandonar la oficina de Hiwatari, mas antes de que siquiera este fuese a dar un suspiro de alivio al verse solo, alguien intempestivamente había ingresado dentro su oficina nuevamente… dando una mirada seria a su visitante cerro sus ojos cruzandose de brazos listo para la sarta de reclamos que estaba a punto de escuchar…

"- ¿y bien?..- pregunto el recien llegado plantandose frente al escritorio, mas el otro ni se digno en mirarle- ¿no crees que al menos merezco alguna explicación?.-

"- no- contesto secamente

"- ¿como que no?. ¡soy tu socio!. He trabajado contigo mucho tiempo!. Incluso me atrevo a decir que soy tu amigo!... y no me quieres contar que rayos te paso para que anoche gastaras tanto dinero de ese modo y te fueras sin siquiera dilucidarme el motivo de tal acción?.- golpeo con sus palmas la escribanía del ruso bicolor en un reflejo de su enojo…

"- ¿terminaste?.- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa para luego dirigirle su atención, el otro solo respingo cruzandose de brazos frente a él- muy bien… ahora lanzame tu pregunta-

"- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?.- indago sin cambiar su pose mas sus ojos le miraban escrutadoramente

"- estuviste presente ¿o no?.- con un asentimiento le respondió- pues entonces, no tengo más que contarte- contesto calmadamente alterando más al pelirrojo…

"- Hn… entonces dime ¿Por qué fue que compraste a aquel chino?.¿te gusto?.y en todo caso… ¿porque pagaste tanto por él?.- continuo interrogándole…

"- así que Hiwatari nos resulto homosexual después de todo…- una tercera voz se les unió desde el marco de la puerta, ambas miradas se posaron en él…

"- estas hablando estupideces Kuznetzov… yo no soy un anormal como ustedes dos…- siseo con su más fiera mirada…

"- ¡Bah!..- contesto acercandose hasta estar tras el taheño al cual abrazo por su cintura- pues no sabes lo que te pierdes…- agrego mientras que una de sus manos se comenzó a colar indiscretamente por debajo la camisa de Ivanov

"- ¡Bryan!..- reclamo este ante aquellas caricias fuera de lugar- comportate…- le susurro a la vez que se alejaba de los brazos de su koi quien se encogió de hombros y se fue a apoyar en alguna de las paredes en completo silencio- bien Kai… aun no respondes mi pregunta- enfoco su azul mirar en la rojiza poniendolo nervioso…

"- porque así lo quise- contesto secamente- no eres quien para cuestionar mis acciones- ladeo su cabeza irritado… odiaba que lo sometieran a interrogaciones y más aun si le cuestionaban su vida privada…

"- Hmf… esta bien si no quieres decirmelo ahora, pero sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré- decidió no insistir y es que con la presencia del peli-lavanda sabia que iba a resultar muy difícil que el bicolor se sincere con él, más tarde lo intentaria de nuevo y esa proxima vez lo persuadiria hasta sacarle toda la verdad… y tras esas ultimas palabras salio en silencio siendo seguido de su chico dejando por fin solo a Hiwatari quien tras un hondo suspiro se relajo por completo en su diván…

"_¡yo no soy un prostituto!.." _resono en su cabeza aquellas palabras que con tanto odio le había dirigido el chino…

"- idiota…- musito por lo bajo el bicolor… sabia que había hecho mal en proponerle aquello al oriental, que le vendiera su cuerpo… era más que obvio que este rechazaria su propuesta… recuerdos de la noche su mente invadieron…

xXxX Flash Back XxXx

"- te pagare cada vez que tengamos relaciones…- le había propuesto soltandole un fardo de billetes en la cama donde lo había violado… la sorpresa inicial en la cara de su invitado de inmediato mudo a una de ira…

"- no acepto- siseo frunciendo su entrecejo

"- creo que no tienes opcion…-

"- claro que si… yo puedo trabajar en cualquier lugar- respondió tratando de sentarse mas un agudo dolor hizo que volviera al estado original en el que se hallaba, el bicolor trazo una expresión de preocupación al notar la mueca de dolor en el otro cubriendola de inmediato por su frio antifaz…

"- no te dejare…- manifestó sentándose en el sillón a lado de su cama, y ante la expresión desconcertada del chino se explico- no dejare que salgas solo… aun es peligroso para ti, pueden volver a secuestrarte…-

"- Hn… y por lo tanto tu me tendras aquí contra mi voluntad… eso también es secuestro!.- refuto indignado…

"- recuerda que yo te compre… por lo tanto me perteneces- comenzaba a molestarse y es que en realidad tenia muy poca paciencia…

"- yo no soy un objeto… y en cuanto te devuelva el dinero me largare de aquí…-

"- ¡nunca!..- bramo poniendose de pie asustando al asiático quien volvió a hacerse bolita en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con las mantas, el oji-rojos se acerco hasta quedar cerca de él- no volvere a perderte de vista… no dejare que te vayas de mi lado ¿entiendes?... ¡me perteneces!.- trato con su mano de hacer que le viera a la cara no obstante apenas le toco el rostro este comenzó a llorar temeroso… lo soltó de inmediato retrocediendo algunos pasos, se viro hacia su ropero y extrajo su pijama y algunos cobertores- dormire hoy en el sillón… mañana conversaremos- le informo saliendo de su habitación…

"- no… no…-gimoteo el chino captando la atención del ruso que se detuvo para contemplarle- no quiero que me toques…- expreso suavemente- yo no… yo no… ¡yo no soy un prostituto!.- le grito con toda la fuerza que le restaba…

"- Hn…- fue lo único que contesto y continuo su camino al sillón que por esa noche seria su cama… a la mañana siguiente se había levantado a su acostumbrada hora y mientras el chino aun dormia salio de su departamento cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar que se escapara, pues tal como le había dicho ese día pensaba hablar más tranquilamente con él…

xXxX End Flash Back XxXx

Un suave y respetuoso toquido en su puerta hizo que dejara de recordar para enfocarse en aquella persona que ahora le molestaba… con un seco 'adelante' le dio la autorización para que entrara…

"- buenos días señor Hiwatari- saludo jovialmente la chica de ojos verdes

"- Hn… ¿Qué se te ofrece Julia?.- contesto con su acostumbrada 'cordialidad'

"- lamento importunarlo… pero acá le traigo los papeles que me solicito- sonrió dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio del malhumorado ruso…

"- esta bien…- tomo las hojas entre sus dedos examinándolas… no obstante su concentración estaba disperso en ese momento y es que tenia tanto en que pensar!... bueno, en realidad Rei era lo único que en ese momento ocupaba su mente…

"- buenos días- saludo otra voz haciendo que su rojiza mirada se fijara en él…

"- hermano ten más respeto…- la bicolor le dio un suave codazo a su hermano quien solo sonrió y con una reverencia se disculpo con el ruso…

"- ¿ustedes dos son hermanos?.- pregunto Hiwatari haciendo sobresaltar a la chica pues era muy raro que siquiera palabra alguna le dirigiese…

"- Eh… si, es mi hermano menor Raúl- sonrió parándose detrás del muchachito oji-verde- es la única familia que tengo…- acoto la muchacha y aquellas palabras se le hicieron tan familiares…

"_él es la única familia que tengo"_ fue lo que le había dicho el chino, resoplo y con la mirada seria puesta en Raúl decidió interrogar al chiquillo…

"- dime una cosa niño…- hablo seriamente causando un poco de temor en el joven- supongamos que de repente tu hermana se vuelve una persona terrible y rencorosa, que incluso te odie a tal extremo que te vendiese a cualquier desconocido ya sea por un poco de dinero o por el simple hecho de deshacerse de ti… ¿tu aun la seguirias queriendo?.- se acomodo en su diván con una media sonrisa pues deseaba saber como responderia a su pregunta…

"- mmm… claro que si- contesto con una sonrisa…

"- ¿Por qué?.- indago desconcertado el bicolor ruso

"- porque ella es y será siempre mi hermana… no importaria lo que me hiciera pues los recuerdos que tenemos juntos seguirian fehacientes en mi memoria, y yo jamás podría odiarla… ella es mi familia-

"- ¿incluso si te hiciera todas esas cosas?..- aun estaba algo confundido

"- sip… ella a cuidado de mi desde que mis padres murieron… yo le debo mucho y si ella me pidiera morir para que así pudiese vivir feliz yo con gusto lo haría…-

"- Raúl…- musito la muchacha dirigiendole una dulce mirada…

"- Hn… sigo sin entender…- expreso con sus brazos cruzados- como alguien puede perdonar tan fácilmente una perfidia como esa… traición es traición no importa de quien venga...- se apoyo en el respaldo de su asiento con sus brazos cruzados y una seria mueca en su rostro, enfocando sus rojizas orbes en los dos hermanos les dio la autorización para que se fueran- ya pueden retirarse- manifestó, un asentimiento y otra reverencia le ofrecieron antes de abandonar por completo el despacho de Hiwatari…

"_¿acaso es tan fuerte el lazo de familia?... no lo se, pues nunca lo he experimentado de ese modo…"_ sacudio su cabeza quitando aquellos cuestionamientos tan raros para él y se enfoco en su trabajo, al menos el resto del día que aun le quedaba trataria de recuperar algo del temple que el chino había derrumbado con su llegada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez, su cuerpo dolia un montón, tanto o igual que su cabeza, su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo sudaba más de lo normal… restrego con el dorso de su mano sus orbes doradas para abrirlas por completo, giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba sin embargo ese movimiento le había causado mucho dolor, una corriente eléctrica le atravesó desde su cuello hasta la planta de sus pies haciéndole arquear su cuerpo y despegarlo de la cama por segundos hasta que el ramalazo hubiese pasado, respirando agitadamente volvió a recostarse delicadamente sobre el colchón y poco a poco el malestar ceso…

"- hace calor…- murmuro, pues temia que el otro apareciese en cuanto escuchara su voz… de un solo tiron se deshizo de las cobijas dejando que solo las sabanas cubrieran su desnudez, vago un momento su ambarino mirar por la habitación y sobre el piso hallo el pijama que tenia antes vestido, con movimientos suaves y parsimoniosos recogio las prendas, sin tener que levantarse completamente, para de igual forma vestirselas…

Si el solo hecho de que girara su cuerpo le había hecho padecer, el sentarse si que le había arrancado un quejido sonoro de sus labios pues eso fue sin lugar a dudas el dolor más grande que había sentido, controlando su respiración abrió sus cristalinos ojos, soltando así un par de lagrimas en muestra de su sufrimiento, para dirigirlos a la puerta en espera de que se hiciera presente aquel que lo había lastimado y ahora lo retenia contra su voluntad mas se extraño cuando nadie acudio a su encuentro… poniendose de pie y con pasos ligeros reviso el departamento no hallandolo en ningún lugar _"esta puede ser mi oportunidad para escapar…"_ pensó, y por un instante se sintió tentado a hacerlo… no obstante, él tenia una deuda que cancelar y su sentido de honor no le permitia huir de algo como eso, así que primero le cancelaria ambas deudas, la suya y la de su primo, y luego se marcharia como sea…

El dolor que inicialmente había sentido fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, y aunque no se hubiera marchado del todo ya le era más soportable, por lo que se paso un par de horas esculcando el lugar… vaya que era grande, no muy lujoso o elegante, pero si de muy buen gusto aunque había algo que faltaba a ese apartamento _"el toque femenino talvez…"_ sonrió al imaginarse así mismo dándole aquellos detalles que decia faltaba… _"que estupidez…"_ agrego ante sus desquiciados pensamientos…

Sus pasos pronto le conducieron a la cocina y sonrió aun más, sus tripas sonaban ya por la falta de alimento además de que aun tenia sed… abrió el refrigerador y, como si de su casa se tratase, comenzó a revisarlo… saco algunos potes de cristal y los llevo hasta la mesa que en el centro de la habitación se hallaba, nuevamente busco algo más para acompañar aquello dando con los panes, con cuchillo en mano se preparo un delicioso sándwich que degusto con placer… guardo todo en su lugar para que no lo fueran a regañar y dirigiendose al lavaplatos tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua que de inmediato fue bebido hasta el final _"delicioso…"_ se dijo y se sirvio otro más…

"- ya despertaste…- aquella recia voz le había tomado por sorpresa y clara muestra de ello fue el vaso que de su mano cayo despedazándose en el suelo… el sonido estrepitoso atrajo la atención del chino que miro para el piso su hechura…

"- lo… siento- se disculpo e instantáneamente se agacho para recoger los pedazos de vidrio…

"- ¡no te muevas!.- grito el bicolor asustándole de nueva cuenta y haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera…

"- ¡Aww!.- exclamo el oriental al sentir un trozo de cristal incrustarse en su descalzo pie causando que cayera sentado en el suelo aumentando el dolor en su, ya de por si, adolorido cuerpo… un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos por la terrible sensación…

"- ¿estas bien?..- el ruso rápidamente fue a su encuentro posando su mano en la cabeza de Rei quien de inmediato rehuyo de su contacto- deja que te ayude…- solicito aun con aquella seria mueca…

"- no…- contesto el chino gimoteando…

"- pero no podras hacerlo tu solo- abogo el bicolor por lo que el otro agacho su mirada, Hiwatari rezongo y sin preguntar nada más tomo al chino en sus brazos para depositarlo en su cama nuevamente- no te muevas- le ordeno tajantemente y abandonando la habitación salio dejando momentáneamente solo al asiático…

Rei suspiro varias veces calmando así el dolor en su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada a su pie que sangraba… inhalo hondamente y flexionando su pierna decidió examinar su herida, el trozo de vidrio aun estaba incrustado en su piel lastimandole con cada movimiento… con sus dedos sujeto la punta de aquel cristal y un quejido soltó por el dolor…

"- no te lo toques- manifestó el bicolor que ingresaba nuevamente en la habitación con un botiquín en manos- puede infectarse…- agrego ante la mueca de asombro en rostro del chino… dejo el dispensario sobre la cama y él se sentó en una orilla, alargo su mano tomando por el tobillo la pierna de asiático- no te haré nada- expreso ante el temblor que bajo su toque había sentido…

Rei miraba con algo de temor lo que Hiwatari hacia y el hecho de que le sujetara la pierna le atemorizaba aun más, sin embargo había dicho que no le haría nada pero… acaso podría confiar en él después de lo que le hizo?.. por supuesto que no!... seria un tarado si lo hiciera, si creyera en ese sujeto… así que tomando valor decidió no demostrar su miedo sino todo lo contrario, le haría ver a ese bicolor que no era tan fácil doblegarle y resquebrajarle el alma, así es… ya no lloraria¡no señor!... ya veria ese ruso que él no era tan débil y sumiso como en un principio se había mostrado y es que antes estaba completamente ido y endeble debido a las drogas en su cuerpo pero ahora ya no, ya no seria un blanco fácil para las perversiones del otro, ya no lloriquearía por su culpa…

"- me duele…- volvió a quejarse con lagrimas en sus orbes, echando abajo aquello que hacia minutos se había determinado…

"- estate quieto…- le hablo, mientras con su firme pulso tomaba entre las pinzas el pedazo de vidrio para que después en un solo movimiento esta fuera arrancada de la apiñonada piel, y casi de inmediato la sangre comenzó a salir con más fluidez siendo vendado al instante… más lagrimas soltó el chino en respuesta- ¡Hn!.. ves que no fue tan terrible?.- le soltó suavemente la pierna sobre el tálamo…

"- ¡eso lo diras tu!... a mi me dolio muchisimo…- objeto retrayendo su pie para poder examinar lo que le había hecho el bicolor…

"- lo que sucede es que eres un lloron…- esbozo una media sonrisa y se dispuso a guardar todo lo que había utilizado dentro el mismo botiquín…

"- ¡yo no soy un lloron!..- rezongo frunciendo su entrecejo- lo que pasa es que estoy muy… sensible…- callo después de susurrar aquello y la verdad es que así era… estaba bastante perceptivo tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu… por fuera hasta el más minimo roce le causaba hasta cierto grado un leve dolor y por dentro el más precario recuerdo le lastimaba aun peor…

"- ¿Hn?..- exclamo el bicolor y es que a un principio al oír aquello quería reírse, no de él por supuesto, sino de las palabras en si… sin embargo la expresión que había puesto en ese momento Rei le había vuelto a causar ese sentimiento que en una persona como él ya no deberia existir… ¿culpa?. ¿remordimiento?. ¿compasión?. ¿ternura?... a decir verdad no sabia muy bien como identificar aquella extraña sensación, no obstante lo que si tenia bien presente era el hecho de querer abrazarlo y decirle que ya todo estaria bien… sin embargo estaba por demás seguro que el oriental rehuiría a su contacto y no le podría refutar tal acción después de todo fue él mismo quien había lastimado de ese modo a la persona que más quería…- ¿tienes hambre?.- osó preguntarle después de mantener aquel silencio entre los dos…

"- yo… ya comi algo…- respondió agachando su cabeza contemplando aun el vendaje de su pierna…

"- ¿Qué comiste?..- curioseo… el asiático se tenso por instantes temiendo que le regañara por la osadia de esculcar sus cosas- ¿y bien?.- volvió a cuestionarle notando como este se estremecia al oír su voz y levantaba tenuemente su cabeza mirandole a los ojos…

"- me prepare un sándwich con lo que había en tu refrigerador…- contesto, al final si le iba a retar por ello pues que así fuera, ya que dentro sus planes morirse de hambre no figuraba entre ellos…

"- ¡Idiota!.- expreso el bicolor poniendose de pie, el chino solo cerro sus orbes agachando su cabeza- eso no es comida¿Por qué no te preparaste algo mejor?. ¿acaso no sabes cocinar?.- se planto a un lado de Rei…

"- claro que se…- respondió con voz apagada

"- ¿y por que no lo hiciste?.- se inclino en aquel lugar para poder oír lo que le contestaba, ya que apenas escuchaba la dulce voz de su adoración…

"- temia que te enfadaras… como ahora…- contesto en otro susurro más…

"-…- se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo pensando _"es oficial… él me teme… je!.. y como no va a hacerlo después de que le viole…"_ sonrió lánguidamente- no estoy enojado… esa es mi forma de ser, Rei- el chino levanto su mirada observandole con detenimiento mientras que en su rostro níveo aun aquella diminuta sonrisa se divisaba- bueno, entonces ire a pedir algo para comer…- le informo volviendo a ponerse de pie

"- ah… este… ¿tu tampoco has comido?.- se animo a preguntarle aun avizorándole minuciosamente y es que ese sujeto le daba curiosidad… de Rusia creo que le había dicho que era procedente, sin embargo para él eso era algo novedoso, no conocia gente extranjera!., bueno al menos no que recordara en esos momentos ¿o tal vez si?... algunos flashes de imágenes se proyectaron en su mente y a ellos acudio un par de ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa más eso fue todo… cerro los ojos momentáneamente para después abrirlos y enfocarlos en el ruso que le miraba un tanto desconcertado- estoy bien…- contesto

"- Hn…- rezongo dandose la vuelta nuevamente para coger el teléfono y ordenar alguna cosa para que ambos pudieran comer...

Regreso a la habitación contemplando como el chino nuevamente se había acomodado sobre su tálamo, sus orbes rojizas se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, recordando las veces que lo había visto dormido en su regazo cuando mantenían aquellas salidas durante su estancia en China, sonrió visiblemente… _"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?... si tan solo te hubieras ido conmigo ese día…"_ pensó deteniendo su mirada en el talon que ya había manchado de rojo las blancas gasas… volvió a acercársele…

"- esta sangrando mucho- le aviso, haciendo que el asiático volviera a reaccionar sentándose sobre las colchas…

"- es verdad…- dijo mirando sus vendajes empapados en aquel liquido rojizo…

"- creo que llamare a un doctor…-

"- ¿eh?.. no, no creo que haya necesidad- exclamo el chino un tanto alarmado…

"- ¿acaso le temes a los doctores?.- cuestiono Hiwatari con una sonrisa burlesca cuando noto aquella expresión en la cara del minino…

"- no… a los doctores no, sino a las agujas…- respondió apenándose…

"- pues he de informarte, que incluso creo que tendrán que suturarte esa herida- se cruzo de brazos en espera de cualquier reacción por parte del oriental…

"- a no… eso si que no, a mi nadie me va a costurar…- se cruzo de brazos también

"- no es costurar sino suturar… y si hubiese la necesidad no te queda de otra…-

"- claro que si…- manifestó- puedo negarme…- agrego al notar el gesto de expectación en el otro…

"- no, no puedes…-

"- ¿y porque no?.-

"- porque esta tu salud en juego… y aunque tenga que obligarte te van a suturar ¿entendiste?.. no permitire que nada malo te pase…-

"- mmm…- desvio su mirada a un lado y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios _"hacia mucho que nadie se preocupaba así por mi…"_ pensó, sin embargo recordo quien era aquella persona y aunque ahora le demostrara aquella amabilidad aun no podía olvidarse lo que le había hecho durante la noche anterior… borro inmediatamente aquel gesto y la reemplazo por su habitual seriedad…

"- bueno, si no hay más quejas llamare al médico- hablo Hiwatari sacandole de sus cavilaciones, le observo con esos ojos dorados hasta que nuevamente el bicolor se perdio por la puerta…

Volvió a agachar la mirada cuando estuvo solo en la alcoba… se sentia tan confundido con respecto al bicolor… algunas veces se veía tan amable y agradable, y otras veces tan temible y frio… además que las marcas en sus mejillas le llamaban mucho la atención _"¿Por qué las tendra?. ¿será así de todos los rusos?.."_ se preguntaba, no obstante lo que si en realidad captaba su curiosidad eran sus orbes escarlatas… y como no hacerlo si ese color rojizo era cual sangre, mas revelaban a la vez el sin fin de emociones de su dueño … bueno al menos esa impresión le dio cuando lo miro con detenimiento anteriormente… es por ello que se dio cuenta de la profunda soledad de este soviético…

Pasaron unos minutos más y Hiwatari aun no regresaba _"talvez ya se fue de nuevo…"_ se dijo y la verdad es que muy poco le importaba el hecho, por lo recostandose se concentro en algo que si le concernia… aquella fugaz imagen que por su mente traspaso… ojos azules y una gran sonrisa… era todo lo que recordaba _"¿Quién podra ser?..." _se preguntaba_ "se que lo conozco… esos ojos vibrantes y esa amigable sonrisa en alguna parte las he visto…"_ sin embargo por más que tratara no se acordaba de nada…

"- no duermas- nuevamente aquella voz interrumpía sus meditaciones- debes comer algo primero…- expreso empujando un carrito sobre el cual la comida servida humeaba…

Las tripas del neko gruñeron al notar lo suculento que se veía todo y sentándose espero a que el bicolor le pusiera a su alcance aquello que le tocaria consumir… Kai llevo lo más cerca que se pudo de la cama aquel carrito para que así el chino pudiera servirse lo que deseara y sonrió al ver aquella expresión animada en él mientras contemplaba la comida _"debe tener mucha hambre…" _pensó alcanzandole algunos cubiertos…

"- ¡Itadaikimazu!..- exclamo con una gran sonrisa para comenzar, sin pena ni gloria, a comer…

"_sip, tiene hambre…" _sonrió sin que le viera el otro _"me pregunto desde hace cuanto que no come… la verdad es que esta algo delgado a como lo recuerdo…"_ volvió a perderse por un instante en sus pensamientos…

"- ¿tu no vas a comer?..- le hablo captando de inmediato su atención…

"- Eh… a si- contesto y acercandose el sillón se acomodo justo frente al chico felino, y también comenzó a comer solo que con un poco más de educación- por cierto en un par de horas viene el médico- le informo…

"- no lo digas… que se me va el apetito…- detuvo su arrase de comida para mirarle con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido para casi de inmediato sonreírle- no mentira… tengo mucha hambre- y continuo con lo que hacia… Kai solamente volvió a sonreírle, y es que aquella sonrisa dedicada a él exclusivamente cuanto la había extrañado!..

Minutos habían transcurrido en silencio, simplemente degustando lo delicioso de esos alimentos y es que a decir verdad ya ni recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que comio algo así… aunque en realidad no recordaba muchas cosas pero por algún extraño motivo le tenia sin cuidado… simplemente ahora disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida junto a un tipo bastante peculiar. Levanto un poco su cabeza para mirar al ruso que callada y educadamente comia frente a él, sonrió levemente, pero el silencio que había no le gustaba mucho y que mejor momento que ese para conversar un poco con él y preguntarle algunas cosas que le tenian intrigado…

"- eres de Rusia ¿verdad?..- después de darse valor decidió corroborar aquella afirmación…

"- ¿Eh?...- se sorprendio un poco que el chino le hablara e inmediatamente le dirigió su atención- si, soy ruso…- le contesto tras su breve estado de pasmo…

"- ahhh… y desde hace cuanto que vives acá en Japón?.-

"- Hn… ¿acaso es esto un interrogatorio?.- oh cierto, odiaba que le pregunten sobre su vida privada…

"- ¿te molesta que te pregunte?..- suavizo su mirada

"- no, es solo que… para que quieres saber?.- le miro desconfiadamente

"- es que quiero conocer más sobre ti… si me voy a quedar aquí lo menos que puedo saber al menos es tu nombre ¿no?.- sonrió entrecerrando sus orbes- que por cierto ni eso se…-

"- Hn… Kai Hiwatari- respondió más tranquilamente- pero puedes decirme Kai…- le sonrió levemente

"- Kai…- no sabia porque pero en ese instante le parecía atravesar por una especie de 'deja vû' no obstante lo ignoro- yo soy Rei Kon… pero dime Rei- sonrió ampliamente

"- bueno Rei… que más quieres saber- su humor había mejorado notablemente por el simple hecho de que el oriental había dicho que se quedaria con él, después de lo que le hizo se quedaria…

"- ¿puedo preguntarte?.- dijo incrédulamente y al recibir el asentimiento del bicolor prosiguió- ¿Qué edad tienes Kai?..-

"- 22 años- respondió para que el asiático continuara con la sarta de preguntas que por cierto fueron muchas, desde sus gustos musicales hasta lo que odiaba… y bueno acá fue donde tardaron más ya que el ruso odiaba muchas cosas…

"- ¿tienes familia aquí en Japón o solo en Rusia?..-

"- en ninguno de los dos lugares- y definitivamente habían llegado al tema que menos deseaba conversar, pero había accedido a responder y ahora no se podía retractar ¿cierto?..

"- ¿Eh?. ¿acaso viven en otro país?..- indago confundido…

"- no…- y soltando un resoplido aclaro- soy hijo único… mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia seis años, fui criado por mi abuelo que hace aproximadamente un año murio-

"- lo siento… no debi preguntar- agacho ligeramente su cabeza…

"- no te preocupes… eso fue hace mucho- le sonrió forzadamente para que así el gatito le devolviera otra sonrisa ya que no quería entristecerlo…

"- yo tampoco tengo padres…- comento el chino mirando la comida que sobraba en su plato- pero… eso es cosa del pasado…- bueno eso no era lo que iba a decir, la verdad estaba por hablar de su primo sin embargo recordo lo mucho que se molesto el bicolor la noche anterior y lo menos que deseaba era que algo como eso se volviera a repetir… así que también le sonrió a modo de comprensión…

"- ¿Hn?..- espeto confundido, mas aquella sonrisa tan diferente a las demás le gustaba demasiado, pues le hacia sentir calido por dentro…

"- y… Kai- iba a preguntar algo más cuando el timbre de la puerta resono interrumpiendole, ambos fijaron su vista a la puerta…

"- debe ser el médico- se puso de pie dejando a un lado sus cubiertos y se encamino a atender la puerta con una media sonrisa pues antes de abandonar su habitación había notado como es que el chino se encrespaba ante la sola mencion del galeno…

Giro el pomo de la puerta abriendola casi de golpe y tal como se lo esperaba el sujeto vestido de blanco estaba parado con su respectivo maletin…

"- buenas tardes señor Hiwatari- saludo cortésmente el anciano…

"- buenas tardes doctor Dickenson (XP)…- contesto amablemente, después de todo era el médico exclusivo de la familia Hiwatari y un gran profesional… pues no pensarian que dejaria que su adoración fuese atendido por cualquier patán?.. nop, lo mejor para su kot…

"- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Kai?.- le hablo más en confianza una vez hecho el saludo correspondiente- ¿a quien deseas que atienda?..-

"- esta en mi habitación- respondió y haciendose a un lado dio el permiso para que el octogenario ingresara, mas cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta una voz le detuvo al instante…

"- ¿Quién esta enfermo?..- de inmediato se giro y se encontro con su amigo parado en el pasillo…

"- Ivanov…- musito con irritación- ¿puedo saber que haces aquí?.-

"- y todavía lo preguntas…- poso sus manos en la cintura auto-invitandose dentro el departamento- primero, no contestas mis preguntas en la mañana y cuando regreso resulta que ya te habías ido… y para cuando vengo a buscarte me topo con que llamas a Dickenson… ¿y preguntas que hago aquí?.- cuestiono iracundo…

"- dejate de teatritos… ¿Qué quieres?.- cerro la puerta de golpe para luego acercarse hasta el taheño con una seria mirada…

"- conocer a tu nueva adquisición…- sonrió ante el gruñido del bicolor- ¿no me digas que para él era el médico?... apenas paso un día y ya lo rompiste?... vaya que no haces durar tus juguetes…- movió de un lado a otro su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios que rápidamente borro cuando sintió las manos de Hiwatari sujetarle por la camisa…

"- su nombre es Rei… y no es un juguete- siseo con saña

"- bueno, bueno… ya entendi- sujeto con sus manos los puños del bicolor- ahora suéltame- le pidió, y dándole una ultima mirada a modo de advertencia soltó al pelirrojo quien se arreglo correctamente la ropa- y me lo presentaras o tendre que hacer eso yo también?.-

"- Hn…- exclamo el ruso para encaminarse a su habitación donde el galeno mantenia una conversación con el chino, preguntandole su edad y como se había hecho esa herida a lo que el oriental contestaba con algo de temor…

"- dejame ver tu pie…- le pidió Dickenson y el minino medrosamente hizo lo que le pidió… el anciano quito la venda ya rojiza y examino la llaga para pronunciar su dictamen, justo lo que menos deseaba oír- vamos a tener que suturarte…-

"- ¿Hoe?..- expreso abriendo sus ojos enormemente y con ellos busco al bicolor, lo hallo parado en la puerta observandole pero para su mayor sorpresa no estaba solo sino que un muchacho de pelo rojo estaba parado junto con él…

"- Tala voy a pedirte un favor…- hablo dirigiendo su rojiza mirada al taheño que también le observaba atento- ayuda a Dickenson en lo que te pida…- y tras decirle eso ingreso en la habitación sentándose a lado del chino…

"- K…Kai…- musito el chino mirandole y Hiwatari le sonrió levemente… Rei le sujeto de la mano cuando vio los instrumentos que utilizarian con él…

"- tratare de que no te duela mucho…- le sonrió el galeno acomodandose en una silla y haciendo reposar en otra el pie lacerado- Ivanov necesito que le sostengas la pierna para que no lo mueva…- el taheño asintió haciendo lo que le pedia el mayor…

A Kai se le encogia el corazón cada vez que notaba aquella mueca de dolor en el rostro de su kot, se notaba que aquello era extremadamente doloroso y aunque él también había experimentado esa clase de cosas no le resultaban tan dolorosas como al chino quien con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mordía su labio para no quejarse… le apretó más fuerte su mano…

"- ¡listo!..- exclamo Dickenson comenzando a vendarle…

"- ¿estas bien?..- oyó que le preguntaba el ruso bicolor y le dirigió su atención asintiendo pesadamente- ya tranquilo…- le susurro mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que se escurria por la mejilla apiñonada, acto que los ojos azulinos captaron sorprendiendose de inmediato…

"- ¿Kai?.- le llamo el taheño haciendo que este se sobresaltara pues se había olvidado de la presencia de su amigo, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron serios sobre Ivanov esperando cualquier burla o comentario por parte de este…- ¿no piensas presentarme?...- pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

"- Eh…- fue lo único que logro articular debido al asombro…

"- tan elocuente como siempre…- expreso poniendose de pie y acercandose hasta el oriental que recelosamente le observaba- mi nombre es Tala Ivanov… soy amigo de este gruñon- apunto a Hiwatari- mucho gusto…- extendio su mano sin borrar su mueca de alegría…

"- mucho gusto… soy Rei Kon- contesto el saludo con otra sonrisa- ¿tu también eres ruso?..- curioseo

"- sip…-

"- ¿y porque solamente Kai tiene esas marcas en sus mejillas?.¿crei que todos los rusos tenian algo así?.- la verdad es que en realidad si creyo eso…

"- jajaja…- rio por tal razonamiento avergonzando al oriental- solo es cosa de los Hiwatari…- contesto ya más sereno…

"- Hn- bufo el bicolor poniendose de pie para hablar con el galeno- ¿Cuánto le debo?..- le pregunto ya estado cerca de este…

"- te mando a tu despacho la cuenta…- Kai asintió- ahora debes procurar que no se levante por el día de hoy y que al caminar evite apoyar por completo su pie… en unos días ya estará bien, pero de todas formas me avisas si ocurre algo…- el bicolor volvió a asentir para después acompañar al longevo a la puerta y despacharlo- por cierto si le duele algo debido a su pie que tome estas patillas antes de dormir…- le alcanzo un potecito para luego marcharse…

"- Hn…- expreso cerrando su puerta y mirando el tarrito café en sus manos cuando el teléfono sonó, decidió ignorarlo ya que antes que nada deseaba ver como se encontraba ya su minino… se paso de largo sin levantar el auricular, además después de todo la maquina contestadora responderia por él… se detuvo en el marco de su entrada contemplando con una ligera sonrisa como el asiático conversaba animadamente con su ruso amigo…

_/señor Hiwatari/_ se oía por el alta voz de la maquina contestadora _/tenemos nueva información sobre lo que nos pidió… ya sabemos donde podemos hallar a Lee Rai…/_ el cuerpo del ruso se tenso y de inmediato posó su mirada sobreRei que al parecer también había escuchado aquella noticia…

"- Lee…- musito el chino alterandose…

"- ¡Tala sujetalo!.- ordeno de inmediato al pelirrojo que se hallaba confundido con aquello mas al ver como efectivamente el oriental trataba de levantarse le sujeto por los hombros proyectándolo sobre la cama y haciendo presion son su cuerpo evitaba que este se incorporara- que no se mueva- volvió a decirle mientras se encaminaba al teléfono y levantandolo contesto- llama mañana a mi oficina- y colgo de un porrazo… se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación…

"- Kai… era sobre Lee ¿verdad?.- preguntaba el asiático aun apresado en su tálamo- ¿Dónde esta?. ¿esta bien?.- preguntaba tratando de liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo…

"- no lo se… no atendi- contesto y con una indicacion de su mano hizo que Ivanov soltara al neko…

"- ¿Por qué?...- indago sentándose en el colchón

"- porque no me importa lo que le suceda a ese sujeto- volvió a su tono aspero y los ojos dorados indudablemente de lagrimas se llenaron para luego caer por sus mejillas, cubrio su rostro con sus manos llorando sigilosamente…

"- Kai…- le hablo el taheño parandose a su lado, contemplando al igual que su amigo como el muchachito lloraba- ¿puedes explicarme que sucede aquí?.-

**TBC….. **

Weno este capi fue más tranquilo que los anteriores, pero es que ya tienen que empezar a llevarse bien ¿o no?... como pudieron leer mi adorado Neko no acepto aquella oferta (pensaron que YO seria capaz de hacerle eso?.) ahora tendra que ver la forma de ganar esa cantidad… pero como hacerlo si Kai no lo deja salir?.. vaya que se me complico (x.X) jeje tal como les dije ya aparecieron más personajes (Dickenson de doctor jeje) que talvez aparezcan una que otra vez (salvo Tala y Bryan… aunque supongo que ya lo sabian)… bueno eso es todo por esta vez…

NeKoT-mAiL (que chafa… u.û no se me ocurrio otro nombre)…. Bueno como les anuncie aquí respondere dudas ¿okis?...

_Bueno preguntan si va ha ser todo este fic así de cruel_… pues les dire que si hubiese sido de otra pareja (talvez un Kai/Yuriy o Bryan/Kai) era más que seguro… pero dado mi enorme aprecio y devoción por el Neko respondere que no, talvez haya sus momentitos crueles y violentos sin embargo los arreglare en el capitulo siguiente (como ahora por ejemplo)… así que no se preocupen ya que soy incapaz de hacer sufrir a mi adoración (ó.ò) (jé!. talvez solo un poquito n.nU)

_¿Porqué no acudió a su cita en el aeropuerto, ya que al menos si se hubiera retractado Rei hubiera visto la manera de disculparse, no?..._ pues tienes razón, pero lo que sucede fue que…. Bueno eso se sabra cuando Rei recupere algo de sus recuerdos y le relate lo que paso, más adelante claro esta (n.ñ)

_¿de donde baje 'No Money'?..._ pos yo no lo baje, mi amiga es la que me envia muchos mangas… si quieres dame tu correo para que te los re-envie ¿vale Star?...

_¿Por qué Kai no le dice la verdad?_... pues de que le serviria eso ahora?.. crees que Rei le entendería después de que abusara de él?.. si le hubiese dicho antes, talvez hubiese no hubiera pasado aquello, pero el deseo sobrepaso el juicio del bicolor así que ahora tendra que asumir las consecuencias… en el siguiente capitulo explicare mejor esto ¿si?... (n.n)

_¿si voy a continuarlo?..._ Hoho por supuesto que sipi!.. yo jamas dejo a medias mis proyectos y aunque tarde un poco (esta bien, aunque tarde mucho) actualizare y terminare TODOS y cada unoa de mis historias... (Gracias **Hannah** me pone super contenta saber que te gusto mucho mi fic y tus halagos me fascinaron aumentan mi, ya de por si, enorme ego jeje n.nU)

Weno eso es todo… así que ya saben: pregunten si no tiene algo en claro…

Por ultimo quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las que me han dejado un review… **GRACIAS** por tomarse la molestia, enserio… y cualquier comentario, duda o amenaza me la envian… TNX

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Annya Hiwatari McGregor**

**Val Tao Yuy**

**Galy**

**H.fanel.K**

**Rika no miko**

**Maia Hayashibara**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Womenvenus**

**Star **

**Anis**

**Kaei Kon **

**Hannah**

**Charo Nakano**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**Fujisaki Yami **

_"puedo sufrir y padecer por una herida, una enfermedad e incluso por un simple resfriado pero no poramor... eh dicho!."_


	4. Guardian

¡Siii... lo reviví!. Para bien o mal… no lo se…

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a… Aoki Takao… por lo tanto tampoco los personajes, bueno ya lo saben…

**Genero: **Yaoi-lemmon

"-dialogos-  
"_pensamientos"  
_'ironias, doble sentido, etc.'  
(intervenciones mias…)

**Aclaración: **Si… leí todos sus comentarios y realmente me apena mucho lo que hice, pero dado que solo los primeros capítulos eran similares a los del manga no creí necesario (y mi amiga tampoco) el poner la aclaración… mala idea, lo sé… pero como notaran toda esta historia va a dar giros en base a la conducta de Rei (bueno o malo, de todo un poco) que nada tienen que ver con el manga de Okane Ga Nai (Aya me saca de quicio, es muy endeble ¬.¬)… sin más, les dejo…

**------------------oOo--------------------**

**..::_ZETSUBOU_::..**

_CAP. 4.- Guardián… _

Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx·Xx

Dos días habían pasado desde la ultima vez, desde aquella vez en que lloro casi toda la noche. No le dijo nada, no le consoló y mucho menos se quedo a su lado confortándole. No era de esos. Así que simplemente le dejo solo en la habitación y junto a su pelirrojo amigo se habían quedado en la sala conversando... Yuriy estaba bastante confundido inicialmente, pero a medida que la narración brotaba de los labios del bicolor, su expresión desorientada se transformo en una de asombro... ¡Todo era tan Estúpidamente Increíble!... mas lo que en verdad le pasmaba era la actitud de su camarada, sin embargo no dijo nada, ya se guardaría los comentarios para si mismo...

Después de aquel pequeño y nada importante altercado, Kai había decidido dejar al chino acoplarse a su vida... no lo molestaría, no lo tocaría y, ni siquiera, le hablaría... eso creyó que ayudaría al muchacho a serenar sus sentimientos, mas no resulto como lo tenia previsto. En ese par de días, el oriental no había salido de su alcoba, no había comido nada, ni le había visto siquiera reaccionar sobre la cama... parecía dormido, ausente, su respirar acoplado al menos daba seña de que aun se mantenía vivo, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo?... ya estaba algo alarmado por su reaccionar, no tenia la más mínima idea de que debía hacer, hace una hora había ingresado para dejarle la cena, se había acercado a la cama y, con suavidad, le había tocado el hombro para atraer su atención... un estremecimiento y un gemido ahogado había sido su respuesta. Aun le temía y no podía culparlo... al parecer otro día pasaría con aquella extraña preocupación que estaba carcomiendo sus esperanzas y sus nervios...

Al tercer día ya no pudo soportarlo más… trataría de llegar a él con palabras suaves y si no lo lograba otra vez usaría aquella intimidante personalidad suya, quería que el chino se repusiera, que comiera al menos…

Toco suavemente la puerta antes de ingresar con la charola en manos, nuevamente vislumbro aquel escenario donde la cena de la noche no había sido tocada siquiera…

"- Aun estas sin apetito por lo visto…- manifestó con tono bajo y sereno- Deberías comer algo al menos… vas a enfermar de continuar así…- continuo acercándose cautelosamente. Levanto la charola anterior y la dejo en el piso, puso la del desayuno sobre el mesón- Anda... come algo.- pidió inclinándose levemente sobre el adormilado cuerpo del otro que ni se inmuto al oír su voz. Rezongo molesto- Vamos, no es bueno dormir dos días seguidos, al menos ve a darte un baño.-

Los ojos dorados temblaron bajo los parpados antes de que se abrieran sigilosamente. Miro desenfocadamente hacia un punto cualquiera antes de que se asentaran sobre la persona que le hablaba. Se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo pero no hizo nada por evitar el suave toque que ahora le daba el bicolor sobre su hombro…

"- Anda… come un poco.- volvió a solicitar sin evitar la chispa de preocupación asaltar su escarlata mirada que Rei no noto…

"- Ve…- musito demasiado suave como para que el otro le escuchara, sus labios temblaron de nuevo y su garganta seca dolió…

"- ¿Qué?.- pregunto al notar como aquellos pálidos labios se movían balbuceando aluna palabra

"- Ve… te.- repitió- Vete… vete… ¡Vete!.- chillo sorprendiendo al bicolor que nuevamente erguía su cuerpo

"- Mpf… Bien…- respondió frunciendo levemente su cejo- Si eso deseas, esta bien… pero si para cuando vuelva no has comido siquiera, se acabara el 'Sr. Amabilidad' ¿Entendiste?.- dijo seriamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, del apartamento y del edificio…

Adentro, Rei tuvo ganas de llorar por incontable vez, pero su cuerpo cansado no le dejo… estaba por demás hambriento y, a decir verdad, comenzaba a apestar, al parecer mejor seguía la indicación del bicolor solo por esta vez. Destapo perezosamente su cuerpo y un calambre recorrió sus piernas cuando intento moverlas, no importaba, nada de eso importaba ya. Descalzo avanzo por la habitación, a sabiendas que el ruso ya no estaba cerca, se encamino al cuarto de baño, desvistió su cuerpo y así se metió de llano bajo el chorro caliente de agua… durante algunos minutos no hizo nada más que dejar el agua correr por su piel, luego cogió el jabón y comenzó la afanosa tarea de limpiarse…

Salio vestido solo con una bata que encontró dentro y al ver el apetitoso desayuno sobre el velador no pudo evitar el siquiera probar parte de aquel vaso lleno de blanca leche. Hambriento arraso con todo y parte de la cena del día anterior. Ya se sentía mejor, más aun tenia aquella pena embargando su interior… sin saber que hacer se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco un número que bien conocía o al menos eso recordaba…

"_- El número que ha marcado se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio…-_ colgó al instante, no servia de nada el llamar, pero… y si intentaba contactar con alguien más?. ¿La policía?… no, no le pareció, en todo caso ¿Qué argumento podría dar?. ¿Secuestro?. ¿Violación?. En parte todo aquello era verdad, pero si lo que le había dicho el bicolor también era verdad, no podría ir en contra de una persona como aquella. Terminaría siendo su palabra contra la del excelentísimo empresario Hiwatari... a leguas era previsible quien saldría perdiendo…

Mas, estaba conciente también de que si continuaba con aquella conducta de abandono e inestabilidad, lograría que la ira del ruso se avivara, lo sabia, ya se lo había advertido el mismo bicolor y nuevamente saldría perdiendo… mejor y se calmaba y trataba de pensar en una solución, una respuesta que garantizara su bienestar tanto física como emocional…

Lo medito y bien encontró una forma de salir en pie… si Kai quería conocer su verdadero ser, su carácter, su Yo auténtico, pues así seria…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"- ¿Cómo esta?.- fue la primera pregunta que había soltado el taheño al atravesar el vestíbulo

"- Igual que ayer.- respondió soltando escuetamente un bufido

"- ¿Seguro?.- indago, pues extrañamente la expresión del bicolor diferenciaba de la del día anterior, lucia algo molesto a decir verdad…

"- Bueno, ya tuvo la osadía de gritarme… supongo que mejorara.- refunfuño y Tala no pudo evitar una sonrisa- Como sea… ¿Y lo que te pedí ayer?.- al momento una carpeta llego a sus manos- Bien… llama a Bryan, coge el teléfono y marca el número que tengo sobre mi escritorio, hazme una cita… luego busca la ficha de Akeru Miyasame y tráemela… ya después quiero que estén los dos reunidos en mi oficina.- instruyo. El pelirrojo rezongo, otro día de trabajo duro se acercaba…

Para casi el medio día todas las indicaciones fueron dadas. Yuriy trabajaba como de costumbre en el legajo de papeles que habitualmente Kai solía delegarle, pero para su desespero faltaba algunos textos que de seguro el bicolor había dejado por descuido, pues recordaba que se los había llevado para revisarlos y extenuado como estaba le daba hueva ir por ellos ¿Qué hacer?. pues encomendar a otra persona la misión, casualmente su querido novio caminaba por ahí…

"- ¿Comemos?.- cuestiono con glotonería Kuznetzov

"- Aun no puedo… no hasta que termine este papeleo…- replico con desaliento el taheño. El oji-lavanda gruño sentándose en uno de los sillones dispuestos dentro la oficina de Ivanov- ¡Oh no!.- exclamo de pronto captando la atención del mayor- Me falta un documento, sin eso no puedo acabarlo…- gimoteo haciendo que su chico lanzara la pregunta que anhelaba

"- ¿Te ayudo en algo?.-

"- Si… ¿Podrías ir al departamento de Kai por lo que me falta?.- cuestiono haciendo que el otro mostrara una mueca disgustada- Por favor… sino me quedare sin comer….- sollozo haciendo que al otro no le quedara de otra. El peli-lavanda ahora se dirigía con suma prisa al apartamento por los papeles que debía recoger en la gaveta del escritorio personal de Hiwatari y para ello Tala le había dado una llave que le permitiría ingresar…

En cuanto sus pies estuvieron dentro de la morada ajena un ruido le puso en total alerta. ¿Había alguien más ahí dentro?… y el sonido de sigilosas pisadas confirmo sus dudas. Con cautela se dirigió al lugar donde el ruido se hacia evidente, la habitación personal de su jefe, se puso tras la puerta y pegando el oído trato de escuchar alguna cosa que le diera más datos de lo que estaba aconteciendo… ¡Las pisadas se aproximaban hacia donde estaba! Y rápidamente se replegó en la pared para tomar por sorpresa a quien fuera que estaba dentro…

La puerta discretamente comenzó a abrirse y de ella un muchachito extraño a su vista salio, al cual, sin perder tiempo alguno, sometió bajo una de las tantas llaves maestras que sabia

"- ¿Quién eres?. ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunto de inmediato, el chiquillo bajo su cuerpo jadeo asustado

"- Yo… yo soy Rei.- contesto tratando de librar su brazo del agarre del otro, pero la rodilla sobre su espalda y el afelpado piso le obstruían cualquier maniobra

"- ¿Qué haces acá?.- volvió a preguntar haciendo presión

"- Duele…- gimió mordiendo su labio

"- Eso no fue lo que pregunte.- manifestó levantándole de golpe del suelo y estrellándolo contra la pared donde el menor se dio la vuelta para encarar a su atacante. No lo conocía, no se habían visto jamás- ¿Qué haces acá?.- indago una vez más intimidando con un golpe hacia el muro por encima del hombro del extraño

"- Yo… yo…- balbuceo sin saber que contestar- Yo vivo acá…- se animo a decir _"Contra mi voluntad"_ quiso añadir

"- Mientes… este es el departamento del Sr. Hiwatari.- siseo

"- Pero…- mas la mano del otro volvió a chocar contra la pared haciéndole guardar silencio

"- ¿Quién eres?. ¡Y no me digas solo tu estúpido nombre!.- Rei tembló, ese chico parecía ser feroz, no como el pelirrojo que días atrás le había consolado entre sus brazos… ese le daba miedo y aquella mirada rabiosa que le era dirigida, le decía que con suma razón debía temblar ante su presencia…- ¿Y bien?. ¡Habla!. ¡Di para quien rayos trabajas!.-

El chino apretó sus labios, sellando sus palabras, pues sabia que la respuesta que aquel muchacho esperaba no era algo que él pudiera responder, al menos no algo que le dejara satisfecho…

"- ¿Te rehúsas?. Bien… voy a sacarte la verdad…- amenazo tomándole de la bata de baño que traía, la misma que al instante se abrió revelando su cuerpo lleno de marcas. Bryan le miro por un breve momento sin saber que pensar sobre eso y más al notar los moretones en la parte intima de ese cuerpo… sin embargo, al instante retomo su conducta usual y lo arrojo contra el piso donde con su pie le presiono por la espalda- Tienes una ultima oportunidad…- hablo, no sabia si en verdad debía actuar de aquella forma con ese chico que parecía indefenso e ingenuo a sus preguntas- ¡Habla!.- sin embargo sabia muy bien que no podía fiarse de caras lindas sobre todo…

"- Yo no…- tartajeo y la presión sobre su espalda aumento lastimándole. Sus brazos extendidos se aferraron sobre la alfombra amortiguando el dolor que eso le causaba- …No trabajo…- continuo balbuceando calladamente, sintiendo como aquel enorme pie se levantaba de su cuerpo para segundos después estrellarse con fuerza sobre el mismo. Grito adolorido, un par de lagrimas se acumularon en sus orbes para después resbalar por sus rojas mejillas, apretó más sus puños cuando un segundo pisotón azoto su dorso- K…Kai…- gimió ya algo desesperado

"- ¿Y bien?.- volvió a retumbar la seria voz del peli-lavanda, mas el obstinado chico parecía rehusarse a hablar… volvió a levantar su pie y a bajarlo de forma brusca sobre el mismo lugar…

"- ¡Kai!.- chillo el oriental mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus orbes

"- ¿Qué?.- manifestó confundido al oír el nombre de Hiwatari expresado por la boca de aquel desconocido ¿Y si había cometido un error?. Kai de seguro le mataría si conocía a aquel muchacho… y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al percatarse de que evidentemente había cometido un error, al escuchar como su apellido retumbaba con la furia que solo unos labios eran capaces de proporcionar…

"- ¡Kuznetzov, que putas estas haciendo!.- ciertamente, al voltear la mirada sus ojos pudieron avistar la cólera que desprendía aquellas orbes escarlata, una rabia que pocas veces pudo percibir en su jefe…

"- Lo encontré husmeando…- repuso a su favor

"- No Bryan, él es… amigo de Kai.- al oír aquello fue que recién cayo en cuenta de la presencia del taheño, el mismo que de inmediato se acerco y le aparto rápidamente del muchacho tirado en el suelo- Rei… Rei… ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto ayudando a reincorporarse al menor, mas al ver la furia con la que Kai se acercaba a su novio le hizo apresurara a detener la matanza que de seguro se desataba- Calma Kai…- pidió reteniéndole por los hombros a solo un metro de la presencia de su novio- Bryan no tiene la culpa ¡Él no sabia de esto!.- abogo a su favor

"- ¡Voy a matarte Idiota!.- grito el bicolor apuntándole con el dedo- ¡Como te atreves a lastimarlo!.-

"- ¡No es su culpa, Kai!.- intervenía el pelirrojo

"- ¡Imbecil, me las pagas, te voy a destrozar!.- espetaba con verdadera rabia, una saña incontrolable que al taheño comenzaba a preocupar, además de que se le estaba haciendo difícil el retenerlo, pero si lo soltaba no quería llegar a pensar lo que podría pasar…

"- ¡No Kai!. ¡No es su culpa!. ¡Él no sabia sobre Rei!.- gritaba tratando de apaciguar la molestia del bicolor, su angustia estaba creciendo y realmente temía en lo que podría acabar… sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- ¡Ya basta!.- clamo con gimoteante voz…

"- Yuriy… déjalo.- pidió con serenidad el peli-lavanda, conciente de su error y de lo que aquella mirada significaba, sin embargo el pelirrojo meneo negativamente su cabeza- Vamos Tala… apártate, déjalo…- no quería admitirlo pero también tenia miedo, aunque su expresión no mostraba signo alguno, sin embargo, si había algo que no soportaba era el que su chico sexy llorara…

"- Kai…- mas antes de que la voz sollozante del pelirrojo volviese a resonar fue el chino quien le llamo. La mirada rojiza se volteo a verle- Ya basta…- pidió hermetizando con su agarre la bata sobre su cuerpo mientras con pasos vacilantes se acercaba hasta donde se desarrollaba todo aquel espectáculo… no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero al parecer todo solo era un malentendido que el bicolor no iba a dejar pasar por alto- Ya basta…- volvió a pedir parándose delante del peli-lavanda que le observaba confundido

El ruso bicolor también se mostró confundido, no solo por el hecho de que Rei defendiera a ese cretino, o por el hecho de que estuviese de pie hablándole, sino porque le estaba llamando por su nombre… y eso le producía una sensación insuperable, estaba tan contento, tan satisfecho de si mismo y tan enamorado que la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro no se dejo esperar…

"- Rei…- le nombro apartando a Yuriy de en medio, con paso lento se le acerco y con su mano le acaricio la mejilla suavemente- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- pregunto. El chino tembló algo asustado pero no se aparto de aquel contacto, ya no lo haría, ya no seria aquel blandengue llorón, al menos si quería llevar a cabo su plan y su determinación…

"- Si…- contesto suavemente apretando los ojos, tratando de que sus emociones no le traicionaran

"- Que alegría…- musito rodeándole en un abrazo que hizo estremecer a ambos de maneras opuestamente distintas…

Bryan estaba visiblemente confundido por todo lo acontecido en esa media hora, no estaba seguro del porque Hiwatari actuaba de esa forma, tan gentil e innatural, o el porque aquel chiquillo apretaba los ojos de forma indescriptible ¿Molesta acaso?. Porque si bien sabia algo, era el interpretar los gestos en los demás y lo que ahora aquel escenario le revelaba era una contradicción de emociones… el bicolor lucia complacido, mientras el otro estaba luchando por mantenerse auto controlado…

Volteo a ver a su chico quien aun mantenía una expresión algo preocupada, pero ¿Por quien?. ¿Por él?. ¿Por Kai?. ¿Por el niño aquel?… y ahora que lo meditaba, su pelirrojo sabia el nombre del chiquillo, sabia la relación que mantenía con Kai y al parecer todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Y porque él no?. porque nadie se lo había dicho, porque lo mantenían oculto…

"- Tala…- le llamo y de inmediato el taheño noto la seria expresión del soviético amante suyo, tenia tanto que explicarle, pero ahora no creía conveniente el hacerlo por lo que negando con la cabeza le dio a entender que las explicaciones vendrían después- Mph…- rezongo enfadado

"- Kai… suéltame ya.- pidió el chino tras lo que creyó inacabables segundos, el bicolor renuente hizo lo que le había pedido apartándosele con cautela, sin dejar mucho espacio de por medio entre los dos y Rei bajo la cabeza inseguro de mantener contacto visual con aquel tipo que ya tanto le había lastimado, lo que le recordaba…- Ouhh…- jadeo al sentir una oleada de dolor recorrer su espalda

"- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto y Rei meneo negativamente su cabeza, le dolía muchísimo a decir verdad pero no quería que aquello provocara otro altercado con el peli-lavanda

Minutos después se hallaban en la habitación del bicolor, solos los dos, Bryan y él, sin saber que decirse o sin saber como matar aquel silencio que estaba consumiendo su ambiente... estaba aun algo nervioso, no lo negaba, después de todo con lo que había pasado era comprensible aquel estado en que se encontraba, aunque por otro lado…

"- Gracias…- musito audiblemente sin voltear a ver al chico detrás suyo. Los ojos lavandas se posaron en su nuca y sus manos se apartaron momentáneamente de su espalda, mas casi al instante volvió a retomar su tarea

"- No es nada…- contesto volviendo a esparcir aquella pomada sobre la lacerada piel acanelada del chiquillo extraño- …Nh… gracias a ti…- añadió un tanto titubeante- Y… perdón por lo de hace rato…- continuo tratando de que sus palabras sonaran como una disculpa- Pero, es que no sabia nada ¡Te lo juro!.-

"- Entiendo, no es tu culpa…- respondió virando su mirada por sobre su hombro, de inmediato sus orbes chocaron con las del mayor y una sonrisa le ofreció. Bryan se sonrojo levemente por aquel gesto amistoso- Pero, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?. ¿Por qué eres tan rudo?.-

"- ¿Ah?.- espeto ante la curiosidad del menor

"- No se… pero por tus acciones y la forma en que gritabas…- volvió la mirada para el frente mientras sus manos jugaban con el mechón suelto de su largo pelo, sin embargo, Kuznetzov aun mantenía el interés en oír lo que el otro trataba de decirle- Parecías algo nervioso, tosco y asustado… como si yo fuese a lastimarte…-

"- Que perspicaz…- comento con una sonrisa de lado y continuo untando el anti inflamante en el delgado cuerpo- Pues… con el tipo de 'trabajo' que desarrollo es normal que este alerta. Tengo muchos enemigos, al igual que Kai y Tala, que están dispuestos a todo por cortar nuestras gargantas… no puedo darles ni la más mísera oportunidad para actuar…-

"- Que triste…-

"- ¿Triste?.- repitió confundido

"- Si… tener que estar todo el día alerta, pendiente de tu vida, y no poder salir a la calle con esa seguridad de que un hermoso día se aproxima… de disfrutar a pleno sol la compañía de alguien querido para ti y en cambio estar al corriente de las acciones de los demás… ¿No te parece triste?.- pregunto aun sin animarse a darle la cara por completo

"- No triste… desesperante talvez.- y rió cautelosamente sin saber exactamente el porque lo hacia así que calló- ¿Aun te duele?.- cuestiono tras unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales termino su labor de enfermero

"- No mucho…- contesto volviendo a acomodar la bata sobre sus hombros, la cerro con el cintillo y se acomodo al filo de la cama, justo como ahora estaba el peli-lavanda- Eres bueno curando…-

"- No tanto… ya lo hice un par de veces…- respondió evadiendo su mirada de la curiosa dorada- Por cierto… ¿No quieres que también te cure… Mmh… ahí?…- indago indicándole con la mirada baja el lugar donde se refería. Rei enrojeció notoriamente ante lo mencionado, titubeo antes de contestar…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"- ¡Deja de rezongar!… me distraes.- reclamo el taheño sentado a un extremo del escritorio del bicolor- Bryan no le hará nada, así que deja de preocuparte…- repitió por cuarta vez

"- Mph…- bufo retomando la hoja en sus manos

"- Deja de quejarte, fue tu culpa en primer lugar…- la mirada escarlata fue directa y rabiosa- ¿Qué?. fuiste tú quien se olvido estos papeles…- apunto desentendiendo aquel gesto que le era dirigido

"- Mph…- volvió a responder continuando con la lectura de aquel documento, mas su mente estaba en otro lugar, distraído y remotamente perdido en unas orbes que adoraba ver, clara muestra era lo poco cuerdos que aquellos papeles le parecían en ese instante… no los comprendía en su totalidad y no lo haría hasta que estuviese cien por ciento seguro de que su minino estuviese bien

"- ¿Kai?.- manifestó el taheño al notar como este se ponía de pie- ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto, pero como era de suponerse no obtuvo contestación, así que siguió en silencio al oji-rojizo

Al atravesar la puerta y el pasillo lo comprendió… Kai no se fiaba del todo de su novio, era un idiota, y por ello ahora iban a 'verficar' el estado del chino y de paso a confirmar que aquellos dos estuviesen portándose bien, bueno, al menos él iba ahora por eso…

La perilla en su mano fue girada bruscamente y de un paso se adentro en la alcoba seguido de su compatriota pelirrojo, al instante sus orbes escarlatas se fijaron en un cuadro que lo dejo pasmado, en cambio Tala sonrió libidinosamente ante la escena pues, a diferencia de Hiwatari, él notaba visiblemente lo que ocurría, mientras que su paisano parecía asumir una situación basándose en el simple hecho de que las manos del peli-lavanda estaban tocando cierta parte oculta de la fisonomía oriental. La expresión de Kai es lo que realmente le brindaba aquella obscena sonrisa…

"- ¡Bryan!.- bramo por segunda vez en ese día y el aludido al momento se congelo, dejando sus manos aun coladas por debajo de la bata de baño- ¿¡Qué rayos haces?!.-

"- Yo… la pomada…- trato de contestar, mas antes de que dijese otra palabra había sido el peli-negro quien se aparto de su contacto para luego ponerse delante suyo para hablar

"- A diferencia de ti, él me esta ayudando.- dijo con voz seria dejando pasmado a más de uno. La sonrisa en el taheño se borro y poso su mirada preocupada en su compañero que mantenía una expresión de asombro culpable, quiso decirle algo, algo que lo confortara en ese momento pues sabia muy bien el profundo sentimiento que ligaba a Hiwatari con aquel chiquillo, mas cuando trato de hacerlo no encontró palabra alguna para decir, es cierto que Kai quería mucho al oriental pero también era cierto lo mucho que le había lastimado…

"- Bien.- de pronto hablo el bicolor con su temple recuperado- Entonces que así sea…- dijo extrañando a los presentes. Los ojos rojos se clavaron en el peli-lavanda antes de continuar- Kuznetzov, desde ahora estas a cargo de proteger a Rei.- dictamino

"- ¿Qué?.- exclamo este- ¿Estas loco?. ¡Yo no soy una maldita niñera!.- refuto molesto, Kai era su jefe, cierto, pero pedirle una ridiculez como esa?. Estaba chiflado si creía que aceptaría tal cosa…

"- Lo que seas o dejes de ser, lo decidiré yo ¿Esta claro?.- contesto con aquella aterradora calma. Bryan apretó sus manos con irritación y trato de objetar por segunda vez, mas fue nuevamente el chino quien le detuvo encarándole de frente

"- Por favor… cuida de mi…- no encontró otra forma de apaciguar la situación, mas que calmando el animo del oji-lavanda- Por favor…- volvió a pedir con una suplicante expresión

"- ¡Agh!. Como sea, solo deja de mirarme así.- se rindió cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Rei le sonrió antes de lanzarse a darle un efusivo abrazo- ¿Qué rayos haces?.- pregunto al chiquillo colgado de su cuello

"- Solo te lo agradezco…- respondió inocentemente y no fue hasta que sintieron un portazo que recién se apartaron. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al único espectador que aun los observaba

"- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- cuestiono seriamente el pelirrojo al chino quien se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar en la cama

"- ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso te dan celos?.- contesto el oriental mirándole de forma parca igualmente

"- ¡Claro que no!.- manifestó de inmediato, indignado- ¿Pero sabes una cosa?. Tu actitud no me gusta para nada…- acoto frunciendo su entrecejo

"- Ahhh, perdóname por no ser la sumisa mascota que Kai esperaba…- espetó incómodamente, no era algo que le gustaba decir... ¡Él no era la mascota de nadie!

"- Ya lo note… pero si se te ocurre lastimarlo de alguna forma, seré Yo quien te venda de nuevo.- informó antes de abandonar de igual modo la habitación, con un portazo…

Rei bufo. Poco o nada le importaba las amenazas de se ruso pelirrojo… tenia muy presente su condición, pero aun así se negaba a dejarse controlar por alguien más…

"- ¿Qué fue todo eso?.- pregunto Kuznetzov aun tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido y entender aquellas palabras… miro al chino en busca de una respuesta, mas este simplemente le sonrió con tranquilidad

"- Nada por lo que debas preocuparte…- dijo con aquella dulce voz- Y perdona por hacer que aceptaras lo que Kai dispuso… pero es que a veces es tan irracional que simplemente es mejor hacer lo que pide ¡Es un gran Tonto!.-

"- Amen por ello.- respondió y ambos rieron chuscamente

Talvez estaba haciendo mal en aliarse con un tipo como Bryan, talvez había actuado mal con Tala, pero si quería conseguir su objetivo debía tratar de resolver primero su cautiva condición y al parecer con el peli-lavanda a su lado, las cosas iban a resultarle más fáciles de lo que habría imaginado… Kuznetzov podía ser una verdadera fiera digna de temer, pero cuando sus defensas bajaban lucia tan confiable como solo el mismo… ¡Realmente Bryan había sido una bendición en ese momento!… ahora solo debía tratar de avanzar un poco más hacia el segundo paso por realizar, sin duda el más difícil pero no imposible, no al menos para él…

**··:..:...T_o _B3 CoNt!nÜ3D...:..:··**

Bueno… y que les pareció?. Un tanto problemático, la actuación de Bryan fue malísima, pero solo hacia su trabajo ¿O no?… Humm… ya veremos que sucede ahora que Rei se ha ganado la simpatía de Kuznetzov… y respecto a su plan… ahhh no lo se con certeza aun pero ya tengo mis ideitas… es todo!  
Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y demás… ya saben como hacerlo…

Gracias Mil a todos los que me dejaron review con anterioridad, ya para la próxima les contestare… es que la verdad no tenia aun planeado actualizar, pero dado lo mucho que estoy tardando preferí subirlo de una vez… ojalá lo entiendan!…

**..:.: _C_ – YöU :.:..**

**--S**iguiente actualización: **'El Reto' **(porque así lo quiso mi adorada amiga Sahel XP)


End file.
